You've Got Mail part one: The Very Early Years
by MandyDandy
Summary: What if Scarecrow and Mrs. King occurred between the years 1993-1997 (instead of 83-87)? Where they had the usage of computers, AOL, and e-mail.
1. It's the beginning of a Beautiful Friend...

Title: You've Got Mail: The very early years.  
  
Summary: What if Scarecrow and Mrs. King occurred between the years 1993-1997 (instead of 83-87)? Where they had the usage of computers, AOL, and e-mail.  
  
Authors note: I got this idea from the movie "You've Got Mail" but it is a little different. This is written in script mode. If there are any questions please write me at narnia@twcny.rr.com. I don't know Lee's real age, so to make it a little easier, we are going to pretend that Amanda and Lee are the same age.  
  
Timeline: September 1976 Amanda West (16) and Lee Stetson (16) enter 10th grade. Amanda is in Virginia and Lee is with his Uncle at the Navel Base in Orlando, Florida.  
  
*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*  
  
  
Lee Stetson, 16, just started 10th grade in a new school in Florida. He didn't have any trouble making new friends. By the end of lunchtime, he already made a few friends. They told him all about Mrs. Keen, the social teacher. She was not only odd, but also strict. You didn't want to be on her bad side.   
  
He entered the social class right after lunchtime ready to face this Mrs. Keen.   
  
The bell rung and the kids took their seats. Mrs. Keen talked for a little while and then: You kids should feel lucky. This year schools all over the U.S. have been paired up to be pen pals.  
  
Lee: I feel very lucky. (He said under his breath.)  
  
Mrs. Keen: Did you say something Mr. Stetson?  
  
Lee: No ma'am.  
  
Mrs. Keen: Good. Now, this is not required, but...  
  
Lee: Thank goodness. (He said again under his breath.)  
  
Mrs. Keen: Mr. Stetson, thank you so much for volunteering.  
  
Lee looked up: What?  
  
Mrs. Keen: I wish there were more kids like you in this school.  
  
Lee did not like this woman at all.  
  
Mrs. Keen continuing: If you want to do this, you will get an extra hundred.  
  
A lot of the kids liked the idea and decided to do this.  
  
Mrs. Keen had everyone use fake names and told them not to give out a lot of information about themselves. Lee picked the name Bruce.   
  
Lee left the room really disgusted and mad.  
  
  
The next day...  
  
Amanda was starting her second day of school. Her social teacher Mr. Stedman informed them about the pen pal assignment, she couldn't wait to pick out her new friend.  
  
The bell rung and Amanda's social class started.   
  
Mr. Stedman: We got the list of names of the people who want to be pen pals. (Amanda, being at the front of the row got the list first.) Here you go. Take your time. (Amanda took the list and started to look through the names.) Now remember don't give out too much information and I would recommend that you use fake names.  
  
Amanda started to read the list of names to herself: Randy, Cathy, Bryon, Bruce. Hm... Bruce. (She takes a look at his info.) Bruce... age16... lives with Uncle. (She copies down his address and hands the list back.)  
  
All day long all Amanda could think about was Bruce, and what she would write to him about.  
  
  
When she got home (She doesn't live where she lives in the series.) she ran upstairs to start her letter. She started so many before she came up with her final copy.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
Hi! I got your name from social class today. I am going to go by the name of Kate. I am not going to say too much about myself, yet, considering that this is my first letter to you and I don't know you. I would very much like to be your friend though. I will, however, tell you the same amount of information that you told me. I am 16 years old and I live in Virginia with my mother. My father died when I was young. I am also a cheerleader and I love to read spy novels. I always seem to figure out the case before the books even end.   
Well, Bruce I have to go now. I hope that you will write to me soon  
From your new friend,  
Kate.  
P.S. The letters will be longer in the future.  
  
Satisfied with the letter, she folded it up, put it in the envelope, and took it to the post office.  
  
Three days later...  
  
Lee went to his room on the base. Very soon someone knocked on his door.  
  
Lee: Come in.  
  
Barney came into the room: Hey, are you Bruce?  
  
Lee: Why?  
  
Barney: You got a letter.   
  
Lee: Thanks. (He takes the letter and puts it on his desk.)  
  
Barney: Aren't you going to read it?  
  
Lee: Later, I have to get ready for my date tonight.  
  
Barney: Another one?  
  
Lee: Bye Barney.  
  
Barney: It is the same girl right?  
  
Lee smiled: Bye Barney.  
  
Barney: Don't forget to read that letter.  
  
Lee laughed: Bye Barney.  
  
Barney: Bye, I can tell when a guys' not wanted. (And he left. Lee shut the door and laughed.)   
  
  
An hour later he was ready for his date. He was about to leave his room when the phone rang.  
  
Lee answered it: Hello?  
  
Ellen: Lee, I can't go out tonight. I think I am coming down with a cold.  
  
Lee disappointed: That's okay. I hope you feel better soon. (He hung up with her.) Well... let's see what you got to say. (He said while opening the letter.)   
  
As soon as he finished it he took out a piece of paper. Lee: It's not like I got anything better to do.   
  
  
Three days later...  
  
Amanda walked into the house. Dotty: Amanda I think you have a letter.  
  
Amanda: You think?  
  
Dotty: It's to a Miss. Kate.  
  
Amanda: Oh my gosh! He wrote back!  
  
Dotty: Who wrote back?  
  
Amanda: My friend in Florida! (She grabbed the letter and ran to her room with it.)  
  
Dotty: What friend in Florida?  
  
Amanda reached her room and tore the letter open.  
  
"Dear Kate,  
Hi! I hope that we become friends too, considering that I am not in one place too long to make friends. (Amanda thought to herself, "I wonder what he means.) I live with my Uncle, the Colonel, and he and his job moves from navel base to navel base. (With her question answered, she wondered what has happened to his parents.)  
I am sorry to hear about your father. I know how it is to lose a parent. I lost both of mine when I was 5 and I've been with my uncle ever since.   
I enjoy spy movies, not books. You know, you should become one of those spies that work for the government when you get older. (Amanda burst out laughing, "Me a spy? I don't think so.) You'd probably be good at it. I also play football for school.  
Well gotta go. Time to go eat.  
From your friend,  
Bruce.  
  
  
The year went by fast and "Bruce" and "Kate" got to become two good friends, but they decided that they would still keep their names and a lot of information about themselves unknown.  
  
Amanda couldn't believe it, a whole year went by and she was writing her last letter to Bruce. She wished and hoped that he would want to keep writing with her.   
  
"Dear Bruce,  
I can't believe it a whole year has gone by already! It feels longer though. I am taking a break from studying that is why this letter is short. Sorry about that. I hope that you do well too on your tests.   
Bruce, I know that we only had to write for a year, but I was hoping that we could still write with each other. If you want to that is. I would like to continue on being your friend. If you don't write back don't worry, I will clearly understand.  
Your Friend,  
Kate.  
  
The whole month of July went by and Amanda thought that he no longer wanted to be friends. She was truly heartbroken.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lee just moved to a new Navel Base in Arizona. Lee never got the letter from Amanda. When it arrived, the Colonel took it and forgot to give it to Lee.  
  
When they finally finished getting settled in the Colonel relocated the letter and headed to Lee's room.  
  
There was a knock at Lee's door.  
  
Lee: Come in. (The colonel came into his room and Lee got off the bed and stood up.) Sir!   
  
Colonel: This came for you. (He handed him the letter.)  
  
Lee took it and wondered how she knew to send it here: How long have you had this?  
  
Colonel: It came the day before we left to come here.  
  
Lee: And you just give it to me now? It's the end of August.  
  
Colonel: I forgot to give it to you earlier. This person will understand.  
  
Lee sorta losing his control: This "person" is my friend. She is going to think that I...(His started to raise his voice.)  
  
Colonel: Are you raising your voice to me? (Lee didn't say anything.) Are you?!  
  
Lee: No sir.  
  
Colonel: You better not. Now just explain to her the situation and you can blame it on me.   
  
Lee: I will.  
  
The colonel gave him a glare and left.  
  
Lee sat on his bed and started to read the letter.  
  
Lee: Oh no! She probably thinks that I don't want to be friends anymore. I have to quickly send her a letter.  
  
Lee took out a piece of paper and started writing. He hoped that she would understand and wasn't mad at him.   
  
Two days later school started up for the both of them.  
  
Amanda's first day back was a long one.   
  
Amanda was on her way out of the school, when Mr. Stedman stopped her.  
  
Mr. Stedman: Amanda, are you still writing with that friend of yours?  
  
Amanda: No, he stopped writing. I am sorry, but I have to get going. Have a nice evening.  
  
Mr. Stedman: I'm sorry Amanda, you too.  
  
Amanda left the school and walked home.  
  
  
The minute Amanda entered the house Dotty called to her.  
  
Dotty: Amanda?  
  
Amanda: What mother?  
  
Dotty: You've got mail.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A friend in need.

Authors note: Just so that everyone knows, cause I didn't really put it in here, they send the mail first class to each other, that is how Amanda and Lee get the letters so soon. This story might be off the subject of "You've got mail", but I just wanted to point out that even though Amanda and Lee were so far apart, he's always there for Amanda. It also shows how there friendship has grown. I am sorry if you don't like it, but don't worry this is the only time that I'll be getting off the subject.  
  
Summary: Something happens to Amanda and she doesn't want to talk about it. Can Lee help her out?   
Time line: 1977 11h grade  
  
I'd like to thank Kate and the people in the forum room that helped me and answered a lot of my questions.  
*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMKK*  
  
Amanda, not fully aware of what her mother just said, said: That's nice mother.  
  
Dotty: It's from Bruce.  
  
Amanda suddenly snapped out of it, grabbed the letter, and ran upstairs yelling: Thanks mom!  
  
She jumped on her bed and was ready to tare the letter open when she thought of something. Her smile faded and said out loud, talking to herself: What if this is a letter telling me good-bye? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? OH AMANDA, just open the darn thing! (She opened the envelope, closed her eyes, and took out the letter. She finally forced her eyes open and read the letter.)  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
Hi! I know what you must be thinking, "I don't want to be friends anymore." Well, you are wrong! (Amanda smiled.) I still want to be friends. Kate, you mean a lot to me, you are not only my best friend, but you are my only real friend that I have. (Amanda wiped away her happy tears and continued reading.)  
  
The reason why I didn't write back to you earlier is because we just moved to Arizona. Your letter came in through the mail, the day before we left and my Uncle forgot to give it to me. I am really sorry if I hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. That is the last thing that I want to do.  
  
I hope you write back soon.  
  
Your friend ALWAYS and FOREVER,  
Bruce."  
  
  
Amanda being in total relief hugs the letter to her and falls to the bed thinking about what she should write back to him about.   
  
Four days later Lee got a letter.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
Hi! I am so glad that you wrote back. To be perfectly honest I was a little disappointed that you didn't write back. I thought that you truly didn't want to be friends anymore, but that I know that you still want to be friends, I am very happy. The same goes here, you are my best friend that I have too and you, also, mean a lot to me.   
  
So you are in Arizona, huh? It must be hot down there. You must hate it; it never snows where you are. It doesn't snow in Florida and it doesn't snow in Arizona. I would hate to be in a place where there isn't any snow! I must have my snow for Christmas. Look at me, I'm rambling! I don't usually do that.   
  
So, how is school going for you? Any new friends yet? I know that you told me before that you make friends quickly. Well, I hope you enjoy it in Arizona. Talk to you soon. I have lots of homework to do.   
  
Please write back soon.   
  
Your friend, ALWAYS and FOREVER,  
Kate."  
  
Lee smiled, he couldn't remember ever being so happy before.  
  
  
January 1978 (Still in 11th grade.)  
  
Lee just got a letter from Amanda telling him how she got a boyfriend and a date to a very big dance in February and she went on and on about him. He was so happy that she was happy and he wrote her and told her that.   
  
Lee didn't get a letter all that month and he wasn't expecting letters every other week, now that she had her boyfriend. But he couldn't wait to talk to her, so he wrote her another letter.  
  
Meanwhile in Virginia...  
  
Dotty: Amanda, you got another letter from Bruce. You should really write him back.  
  
Amanda: Mom, I would, but I am so busy getting ready for the big dance next month. I am helping out the lady who is in charge with it. I wrote to Bruce and told him about what is going on and he understands. He just likes writing to me. (She smiled.)  
  
Dotty: Amanda, I do believe that you have a little crush on this boy Bruce.  
  
Amanda: MOTHER! I do not! I don't even know him! And besides, I already have a boyfriend.  
  
Dotty: Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that you can't have a secret crush on someone else.  
  
Amanda: MOTHER!! I would never do such a thing. (She ran out the door.)  
  
  
The next month and the day of the big dance...  
  
Dotty: Amanda, another letter from Bruce.   
  
Amanda took it and went upstairs to get ready for that night.  
  
  
That night...  
  
Amanda's boyfriend, Dan, arrived at Amanda's house to bring her to the dance.   
  
The doorbell rung and Dotty answered it: Hello Dan.  
  
Dan: Hello Mrs. West, it's very nice to see you again.  
  
Dotty: Thank you. Don't you look nice in your suit?  
  
Dan: Thank you.  
  
Dotty: I will get Amanda. (She let Dan in and went upstairs to get Amanda.)  
  
  
Dotty went upstairs and saw Amanda standing in front of the mirror with her blue dress on.   
  
Dotty: Dan is here.  
  
Amanda: Thank you mother.   
  
  
Later that night...   
  
Amanda and Dan shared a table with two of Amanda's friends, Alicia and Lindsey, and their dates.  
  
Soon Alicia said: I have to go use the ladies room. (Gave a quick look to Dan and walked away.)  
  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Dan: I am going to talk to Kurt. Be right back.  
  
Amanda: Okay.   
  
Dan got up and left, but instead of going to see Kurt he snuck into the bathrooms. Lindsey noticed this.  
  
Lindsey: Amanda, I think Dan just went to see Alicia.   
  
Amanda: So.  
  
Lindsey: He snuck into the bathrooms.  
  
Amanda knew exactly what she was getting to: Lindsey, Dan would never do that to me!   
  
Lindsey: Why don't we go to the bathroom and check it out.   
  
Amanda: I don't have to I trust my boyfriend.  
  
  
A few minutes later neither Dan nor Alicia came back yet.  
  
Amanda: I have to use the ladies room.   
  
Lindsey: I'll come too.  
  
They got up and headed to the bathrooms. When they reached the bathrooms Amanda could clearly see that Alicia and Dan were making out in the bathroom.   
  
Amanda: DAN!!  
  
Dan suddenly stopped: Amanda, I, uh, I... I'm sorry.  
  
Amanda didn't want to let anyone see her cry, so she ran out of the bathrooms and out of the school.   
  
Lindsey and her date brought her home.   
  
When she reached home she ran straight up the stairs and didn't come out for the whole entire weekend.   
  
  
A whole month went by and Amanda couldn't snap out of it and she never told her mother what happened.   
  
Near the end of March Amanda got another letter from Bruce.  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
I can't help but feel that something is not right. I know that you are busy with your boyfriend, other friends, and school, but you can't even write me a little letter to know how you are doing. I am including my number, it rings right into my room. Just incase you feel like talking. I really can't shake this feeling that something is not right. Please call or write just to calm my nerves. Thanks.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Bruce."  
  
  
Amanda so wanted to talk to him and tell him what happened, but she hasn't spoken to anyone about what happened that night. But she would try. She picked up the phone dialed the number.   
  
Lee: Hello? (Amanda held her breath and hung up.)  
  
  
In Arizona...  
  
Lee: That was weird.  
  
She did that two more times.   
  
That Friday night she was not able to fall asleep and not aware of the time she gave Lee another call.   
  
It rang about four times.   
  
A very sleepy Lee: Hello?  
  
Amanda didn't say anything and didn't hang up.  
  
Lee: Hello?!  
  
Amanda started to breath harder and was about to hang up.  
  
Lee: Please, please don't hang up. (Amanda didn't.) You've been calling so many times and hanging up. I think that you are the same person. (Still no answer.) Well, I'm up now, so just tell me what you want.   
  
Amanda looked at the clock. It was 4 o'clock in the morning! It was 1 o'clock there.: Bruce...  
  
Lee: Kate!  
  
Amanda: I am so sorry that I woke you up, I had a hard time sleeping and I didn't look at the clock, so I just called. I'm sorry; I'll call back later. (She rambled.)  
  
Lee laughed, she really did ramble: No! No, don't call back, talk to me now.  
  
Amanda: Okay.  
  
Lee could hear the hurt in her voice: Kate, are you okay? I have this feeling that something is just not right.  
  
Amanda: You're right something is not right. I broke up with my boyfriend the other month.  
  
Lee in a teasing voice: Is that all?  
  
Amanda: Is that all? Is that all?! Bruce, the night of the big dance that I was looking so forward to going too, I found him making out with one of my best friends in the bathroom! He used me, Bruce! He used me to get closer to her!  
  
Lee felt really bad: Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry. (There was no answer, but he did hear little sobs.) Kate, I wish I were there for you.  
  
Amanda: You are there for me. You are the only one who knows about it. Not even my mother knows. (She cried.)  
  
Lee didn't know what to do. He was never used: Kate, do something for me.   
  
Amanda: Anything.  
  
Lee: Cradle the phone between your head and your shoulder, (She did so.) put your arms around yourself, (She did so.) and squeeze. (She did so.) That is a hug from me and whenever you feel lonely or hurt again, just do that and think of me. I'm sorry that I can't be there in person.  
  
Amanda: Thank you so much Bruce. Just because you aren't here in person doesn't mean you aren't here for me and I thank you so much for being here for me.  
  
Bruce: You're welcome.  
  
Amanda: I must be going now. It's late and it's long distance. I'll be writing to you soon. Thank you.  
  
Bruce: No, thank you for calling me and for telling me. Good night and sweet dreams.  
  
Amanda: You too. Good night. (She hung up the phone.)  
  
Amanda laid back down and fell asleep with her arms around herself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Author note: I thought that I shouldn't do a phone conversation, but then I remembered that people's voices could change within 16 years.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Presents

Title: You've Got Mail: The very early years.  
  
Summary: What if Scarecrow and Mrs. King occurred between the years 1993-1997 (instead of 83-87)? Where they had the usage of computers, AOL, and e-mail.  
  
Authors note: I got this idea from the movie "You've Got Mail" but it is a little different. This is written in script mode. If there are any questions please write me at narnia@twcny.rr.com. I don't know Lee's real age, so to make it a little easier, we are going to pretend that Amanda and Lee are the same age.  
  
Timeline: Just in case you would like to know, 1978 11th grade; 12th grade and graduation 1979; Amanda's four years of college 1979-1982; Joe and Amanda get married in August of 1983.  
*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*  
  
Throughout the rest of their junior year and their senior year Amanda and Lee kept on writing to each other   
  
In Virginia...  
  
Amanda started to get feelings for Bruce. She thought that it was the silliest thing ever, but every time that she got a letter from Bruce she got a funny feeling in her stomach. She really wanted to meet him, but what if when they did meet, her feelings grew? She knew that Bruce would never like her like she liked him because she wasn't his type. In one of her letters she asked him if he ever had any girlfriends. He answered, "A few". So she realized that if this guy was cute enough to have a few girlfriends, then he must have a lot more then a few. So she thought to herself, "Then why the heck would he ever see me more then a friend." So she kept her feelings hidden and felt happy to at least be his friend.  
  
  
In Arizona...  
  
Lee started to get feelings for Kate. He repeatedly told himself, "You can have any girl that you want, so why do you want her?" He never knew the answer to that question though. He really wanted to meet her, but he didn't want to tell her. What if he met her and his feelings grew? What if he told her his feelings and she turned him down, or it wouldn't work out because of the long distance? He has lost everyone he ever really loved, what would happen if he lost Kate too? He made himself believe that he would rather have her as a friend then a girlfriend that he would soon lose. So he too kept his feelings hidden.  
  
June 1979...  
  
It was the first of the month and Lee got a package from Kate. He quickly opened the package and took out a stuff Dorothy and Scarecrow. Lee didn't know why he sent it, but he did find a letter attached to the scarecrow.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
You are probably wondering what this is. Well, not only is this a graduation present, but it's also to remember me by. No, I'm not going anywhere, it's just now we are going into college. You are going to have new friends and girlfriends, and I'm hopefully going to have a steady boyfriend.   
  
Now to explain the gift. Of course, it's from the "Wizard of Oz" and as you know it was one of my favorite movies when I was younger. When I look at these I see two best friends, and you are my best friend. I don't think I explained that the way I wanted to, but hopefully you got what I mean. (He did.)  
  
I've had these ever since I was five. It was my last birthday gift from my father before he died and it is the only thing that I consider valuable to me. I want you to keep it and every time you look at it, think of me.   
  
I am also enclosing my number to my house just in case *you* ever need to talk. Just please don't forget me.  
  
Love your friend always and forever,  
  
Kate."  
  
  
Lee started to think and he started to talk to himself: I need to send her something that was just as valuable to me as these are to her. (He looks at the Dorothy and Scarecrow and smiles.)  
  
He starts to look around and then remembers the one thing that is valuable to him.  
  
He goes to his closet and takes out a small box and takes out a pocket watch.   
  
He sits down and starts to write a note to Kate.   
  
  
About three days later Amanda got a package in the mail. She took it up to her room.  
  
Amanda opened the package and took out a pocket watch: A pocket watch? (Amanda then opened the letter and read it.)  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
You are one person that I will never forget. I wouldn't be able to; you are too special to me. Thank you so much for the gift. I will always hold these precious gifts close to my heart, for if they were special to you then they are special to me too.   
  
Now as my gift to you, it's a pocket watch, of course you already know that. It was a gift to my father from my mother for their first wedding anniversary. It's all that I have left of them. (Amanda thought to herself: I can't keep it then.) (She continued reading.) That is as special to me as Dorothy and Scarecrow are to you. Please keep it. I know, it doesn't work, sorry. Oh and by the way, the inscription on the back may be written for my father, but it's the same way that I feel towards you.   
  
Write back soon.  
  
Love your friend always and forever,  
  
Bruce."   
  
Amanda took the pocket watch and slowly turned it around and read the inscription out loud: My best friend, my love, we will be together forever.   
  
Before she started college that fall, she herself fixed the watch. From the moment that she fixed that, she kept it with her and never let it out of her sight.   
  
During Lee and Amanda's college years, they wrote to each other. Not as much as they used too, but more then excepted. Lee told her about his football career and how he got kicked out of college. Amanda told him about her new boyfriend Joe and every thing that she was involved with.  
  
In December of 1982 Amanda wrote to Lee.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
Oh my gosh! You wouldn't believe it! Joe and I are getting married!! (Lee didn't know why, but he felt like his life was over.) It's going to be in August in Virginia and I would really like it if you would come. I really hope that you won't be busy because I would really love to meet you.  
  
Love your friend,  
  
Kate."  
  
At that moment Lee realized that he truly loved Kate. He laughed and said to himself: That's crazy! I'm in love with someone I haven't even meet before. What am I going to do? (He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.)  
  
His head told him to go to that wedding and proclaim his love for her, but his heart told him that if he truly loved her, but what if he did and she didn't feel the same about him? Then she wouldn't talk to him for trying to break up her wedding. His heart told him that if he truly loved her, he should let her go. Let her be happy and get married. They could at least still be friends. He took out a piece of paper and started to write.  
  
A few days later Amanda got the letter.  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
I would love to come to your wedding, but I will not be in the states. I'm going on vacation. I wish you and Joe a lot of happiness. Write me back and tell me about your wedding.  
  
Love,  
  
Bruce."  
  
Amanda was sad, but she didn't have time to actually think about it.   
  
The wedding came sooner then she thought.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



	4. Amanda's wedding day

Authors note: Okay, I am REALLY REALLY SORRY!! But I stink at math and I am off like two years. So I hope that nobody will mind if Lee was only a spy for 8 years instead of 10 years.   
  
Time line-August 1983.  
*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*  
  
  
It was the day of Amanda's wedding. She was standing at the alter with Joe and her family all watching her. Her vial was still covering her face.  
  
Priest: If anyone here believes that these two should not get married may they speak now or forever hold their peace. (No one said anything.) By the power...  
  
A voice: WAIT!   
  
Everyone gasped and turned their heads.   
  
Joe: Who are you?  
  
Guy: Bruce.   
  
Joe: What are you doing?  
  
Bruce: I'm here for Kate.  
  
Joe: Ha! You're too late. We're already married.  
  
Priest: No you're not. I didn't pronounce you man and wife yet.  
  
Amanda could not see Bruce's face; the vial was blocking her view.   
  
Bruce: Kate, I love you. Don't marry him, please? Marry... marry me.   
  
Amanda looked from Joe to Bruce. Even though she couldn't see Joe's face she could see the expression on his face.  
  
Bruce: Kate, tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that you love him and I promise I will leave.   
  
Amanda: I love you Bruce.   
  
Joe: You have to be kidding me! (Amanda shook her head.) Fine! (He left and his family followed him.)  
  
Bruce was pulling Amanda's vial over her head. Her eyes were closed trying to calm her nerves. When the vial was no longer covering her face Amanda felt him put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Amanda put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.   
  
After a few moments they broke apart. Amanda slowly begun to open her eyes to see Bruce, when she heard her name being called.   
  
A voice: Amanda... Amanda...  
  
Amanda's dream was then destroyed and she never got the chance to see what he looked like.  
  
Amanda: What is it mother? Let me go back to my dream.   
  
Dotty: Amanda, you have to wake up. It's the day before your wedding. We have lots to do.   
  
Amanda sat up: Oh my gosh! That's right!   
  
  
  
In California the day before the wedding...  
  
(Lee was in his fourth year of college. He decided to go for about one more year; he didn't know what to do with his life yet.)  
  
Lee was pacing back and fourth in his dorm room holding the last letter from Kate that he received last month. He read it again and again. "My wedding is going to be on the 24th." He knew that she was hinting to him that she really wanted him to come, but he couldn't. But for the past few days he couldn't sleep and he couldn't eat.  
  
Lee: That's it! I'm going to Virginia. I'm going to risk it and tell her everything. (He called and got reservations. The flight was going to leave very early the next morning.)  
  
  
The Day of the wedding...  
  
Amanda was at her house getting ready. The phone rang and her mother went to go get it. For the first time in a long time, she actually got a chance to sit and just think.   
  
Amanda: Why couldn't he just come to the wedding? He's my best friend he should be here! No, you marry your best friend. Then why aren't I marrying him? Whoa that came out of nowhere, just like my dreams. Okay, let's straighten this out. I'm in love with Bruce, but I'm marrying Joe! Why? That's an easy one, Bruce only thinks of you as a friend and nothing more. Amanda, Joe loves you, he's dependable and he's your friend. But what about Bruce? NO! I love Joe! (She covered her face with her hands and started to cry.)  
  
Dotty walked in: Amanda, who are you talking to? (She then realizes that Amanda is crying.) Honey, what's wrong?  
  
Amanda: I'm I doing the right thing?  
  
Dotty: Oh honey! You're just getting cold feet! Joe loves you and you love him. It's going to be forever and you are going to be very happy with each other.  
  
Amanda: You're right mother. Thank you. (She gave Dotty a hug.)  
  
Dotty: Come on. We have to get you to the church. You can't be late for your own wedding. (They left the house and went to the church.)  
  
  
The wedding started right on time. While Amanda was walking down the aisle she wanted to make a run for it, but she never did. She made it all the way to the alter and the ceremony begun.  
  
Half way through the ceremony one of Amanda's cousin's, Greg, realized that he left his camera at Amanda's house. He quietly and quickly left the church. He arrived at Amanda's house in record time.   
  
As he left the house a taxicab pulled up to the house and a man walked out of it. The man started to walk up the walkway.  
  
Greg: Can I help you?  
  
Lee: Yes, do you know the people who live here?  
  
Greg: Yeah, my cousin lives here.  
  
Lee: Is she in the house?  
  
Greg: No, she's getting married.  
  
Lee: Kate's getting married now?   
  
Greg: Yeah they pushed the ceremony up an hour. Kate... you're Bruce!  
  
Lee: Yeah, how do you know?  
  
Greg: She told me all about you. Get in the car we'll talk on the way.  
  
On the way to the church Lee told Greg all about his feelings for Amanda.  
  
Lee: I love her.  
  
Greg: Bruce...  
  
Lee: My name's Lee Stetson.  
  
Greg: Well, Lee, you going to tell her that?  
  
Lee: As long as we get there in time. (Greg gave him a look. Lee didn't know what it said.) What, is that a bad thing?  
  
Greg: No, I am really happy. I don't want to see A...  
  
Lee covered his ears: NONONO!! Don't tell me here real name. (He took his hands away from his ears.)  
  
Greg: I don't want to see Kate marrying that Joe guy.  
  
Lee: Why? (He got worried.) Is he not a nice guy?  
  
Greg: No, he's really nice, but I got this feeling. I can't trust him to keep Kate happy.  
  
Lee: Well, let's get a move on it!  
  
Greg smiled and drove faster.  
  
They reached the church in record time.  
  
Lee jumped out of the car and ran into the church, Greg was right at his heals.  
  
Lee reached the pews and heard: I now pronounce you man and wife.  
  
Before anything else happened Lee turned around to see Greg standing there.   
  
Greg: Oh, I am so sorry. You should still tell her.  
  
Lee in a low whisper and not too happy: Why?! She's married. There's nothing left that I can do. Thank you for your help. (He held out his hand.)  
  
Greg took it and shook it: But...  
  
Lee: Please don't tell her. Don't tell her anything.   
  
Greg: I won't. But...  
  
Lee: Bye Greg. (He left.)  
  
Just as Lee was leaving Amanda and Joe turned around. Amanda thought she saw someone leave, she thought that it was just one of the impatient cousin's that left early. Amanda left it at that.   
  
  
About two weeks later Amanda wrote to Lee. She wrote to him and told him everything about her wedding.  
  
A few days later she got a letter back. The same exact letter back. On the back was a little note written.  
  
"Bruce left and didn't leave a forwarding address. Sorry. -John-"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Lee in need of a friend

Author note: I am sorry about the delay on the new chapter. The next chapter is going to be up as soon as possible.   
  
Thank you: A definite thank you goes out to Kate and to everyone else who has helped me by answering a few questions. Thank you all so much.  
  
Timeline: 1985.  
*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK**SMK*SMK*  
  
2 years later...  
  
Lee comes into the agency and yet again he looks like he hasn't slept in days. His eyes are blood shot, his hair is all messed up, and his cloths are all wrinkly.  
  
Billy sees him and calls him: Scarecrow!! In my office now!!  
  
Lee reluctantly walks into Billy's office: Do you *have* to call me that?  
  
Billy: It's your codename now. You know that.  
  
Lee: I know, but do you have to remind me?   
  
Billy: Lee, I know that you just lost Dorothy three weeks ago, but come on man! You have to snap out of it!   
  
Lee: I can't. I don't know how too.   
  
Billy: You did it before you can do it again.  
  
Lee: Billy! I was five years old! Plus my uncle always told me, "It's in the past Lee. It happened we have to go on now."   
  
Billy: Lee, you have to talk to someone.  
  
Lee: There is NO way that I am going to talk to some psychiatrist.   
  
Billy: You don't have to. Talk to one of your high school friends. There has got to be someone in your past that you feel comfortable talking to.  
  
Lee thinks and comes up with that one person: Yes, actually there is.  
  
Billy: Good. Take the rest of the day off, call your friend, and please snap out of it. I need you back. Heck the country needs you back.   
  
Lee: All right Billy, I'll give her a call. (He left the office and headed home.)  
  
Once in his apartment he went straight to his closet and took out his box of "Kate" stuff. He saved every single letter, and behind the box there laid the stuffed Scarecrow and Dorothy. A single tear escaped from his eye. He wiped it away and found Kate's number. He took the number and the Scarecrow and Dorothy and went into the other room. He sat on his couch and held the phone in his hands. He dialed the number, it being so early in the morning he didn't expect anyone to be home or up. But someone did answer.  
  
Voice: Hello? (A not very happy voice actually.)  
  
Lee knew it was Kate, and hung up.  
  
At Amanda's house...   
  
Amanda hung the phone up and tried to fall back asleep. She had one hectic night. Joe was studying for his finals so Amanda and Phillip; almost two now, went to her mother's house, which was her old house. This way Joe could have all the peace and quite that he needed. Phillip was sick, so he would not go to sleep until very very early in the morning, and kept Amanda up all night long.   
  
  
Lee's place...  
  
Lee started to pace back and fourth and called her house again.   
  
A not so very happy Amanda: Hello!?  
  
Lee hung up.  
  
Amanda: This is getting me mad!  
  
15 minutes later he tried one last time.  
  
Amanda: Hello? (No answer, just some heavy breathing.) Hello? (Still no answer.) Look, I had a very rough night last night so I am trying to get some sleep, so please tell me who you are and what you need from me.  
  
Lee thought for a moment and teased: So how do you like it?  
  
Amanda: Excuse ME?!  
  
Lee: Trying to sleep and the phone wakes you up? (He forced out a laugh.)  
  
Amanda sat straight up in bed: Bruce?!  
  
Lee: Hi. Long time no talk, huh?  
  
Amanda: Yeah.  
  
Lee: Look, I am really sorry about everything.   
  
Amanda: It's okay.  
  
Lee: How was the wedding?  
  
Amanda: It was beautiful.  
  
Lee: So how is Jack... John...  
  
Amanda laughed: Joe.  
  
Lee: Yeah, how is he?  
  
Amanda: All right I guess. So what happened?  
  
Lee: Why do you think something happened?  
  
Amanda: When I called you the last time, something bad happened to me. Now you are calling me and something has got to be wrong with you. I have a feeling something is wrong, I have this gut feeling. What's wrong? (She said all in one breath.)  
  
Lee: Kate slow down. You're right... something is wrong. (Lee got serious and sad.)  
  
Amanda: Bruce, it's okay, you can tell me. Take all the time you need.   
  
Lee: Well, let's start from the beginning.  
  
Amanda: That's a good place to start.  
  
Lee: It all started almost a month ago. I meet this really nice girl and...  
  
Phillip woke up and started crying.   
  
Amanda: I'm sorry, can you hold that thought just one minute? (Before Lee could answer she put the receiver down and went to go get Phillip. She walked around for a few minutes until he fell asleep. Lee could hear what she was saying. "Ssshh it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She put Phillip back down and picked the phone up.) I'm sorry you were saying.  
  
Lee: Kate, you have a child?  
  
Amanda: Yup. Two years old, named Phil. ("That's close enough to the truth" She thought.) Okay, so what's on your mind?  
  
Lee: So, anyways, I meet this girl and we hit it off right away.  
  
Amanda: That's great!  
  
Lee: Can I finish?  
  
Amanda: Sorry.  
  
Lee: But she uh...   
  
(From Amanda's room.) Good morning sweetheart.  
  
Amanda: Mother, I am on a very important telephone call.  
  
Dotty: Oh are you talking to Joe? Is that Joe?  
  
Amanda: No mother, it's Bruce.  
  
Dottie: Oh Bruce? Isn't that the boy you had a crush on when you were younger?   
  
Amanda: MOTHER!!!  
  
Lee started laughing, for real this time.   
  
Amanda, into the phone: What are you laughing about?  
  
Lee: Ohhhh nothing. Tell your mother that I said, "Hi."  
  
Amanda: Mother Bruce says, "Hi."  
  
Dottie: He says, hi? Joe never even did that. Maybe you should of married him instead.  
  
Lee started laughing again.   
  
Amanda: MOTHER!!  
  
Dottie: Oh honey, I am just teasing. (She went over to Phillip and picked him up.) I'm going to take this big boy and get him something to drink and eat.  
  
Amanda: Bye mother.  
  
Lee: Bye Kate's mom.  
  
Amanda: He says bye mother.  
  
Dottie called from down the hall: Bye!  
  
Amanda: Sorry about that.  
  
Lee: No problem, I haven't laughed in so long.   
  
Amanda: So, what happened with you and this girl?  
  
Lee totally forgot about the reason why he called. He just feels so good and is always so happy when he talks with Kate. Lee got serious again: Well... she died about three weeks ago.  
  
Amanda: Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. What happened?  
  
Lee: What can I say Kate. We don't live in a safe world, we were taking a walk one day when there was a drive by shooting and she got hit twice. She died almost instantly. (He figured he was close enough to the truth. By that point Lee was almost in tears. Amanda already was.)  
  
Amanda: Bruce... (She realized that he didn't need her crying. He needed her this time. She dried her eyes and cleared her throat.) Bruce, I am so sorry. You deserve to be happy. You are a great friend who was there for me that one night that I needed a friend and this time I am here for you. I really wish I knew what to say.  
  
Lee: Me too.  
  
Amanda: Do me a favor.   
  
Lee: Anything.  
  
Amanda: Wrap your arms around yourself and squeeze. (Lee did exactly what she told him to do.) That is a hug from me because I can't be there in person. So whenever you feel hurt or lonely again just do that and think of me.   
  
Lee smiled at the memory of that night so long ago. He said the same thing to her.   
  
Lee: Thanks for talking with me, Kate. I feel so much better now. You got me to laugh and smile again. Thank you for being my friend.  
  
Amanda: Anytime. Thank you for being my friend.   
  
Lee: I have to get going. I have a few things to do and then I have to get back to work. I haven't been doing to good these past few weeks.   
  
Amanda: Oh okay. Hey are you going to start writing to me again?   
  
Lee: Of course. Where do I send it?  
  
Amanda: Just send it to my old address.  
  
Lee: Okay. Thank you.  
  
Amanda: Anytime dear friend, anytime.   
  
At that they hung up.  
  
Lee went to his bedroom kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of his bed for a little nap.  
  
He fell asleep clutching the stuff Scarecrow and Dorothy to him.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  



	6. Talking about life

Author note: I accidentally taped over my show of "Lost and Found" so I can't go check to see where Lee and Eva met, but I got a bit of help and found the answers. So thank you to everyone who helped me out. I appreciate it all. Also I made the e-mails up so please no one write to them, and if anyone has that as their e-mail I am sorry, just tell me and I will change it.  
  
Time frame: Three years after last chapter 1986 to 1993 (the start of SMK!)  
  
Summary: A little look into Lee and Amanda's lives.  
*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*  
  
1986...  
  
For the past three years Amanda and Lee have been writing to each other. Amanda really liked that she didn't give "Bruce" her real address. This way she could see her mother more often then usual. Dotty and Amanda would talk about "Bruce" and Amanda loved that time. Even though Amanda was very much in love with Joe, she really enjoyed her friendship with "Bruce." Amanda would tell "Bruce" about "Phil" and "James" and Lee would tell her some things about his life.  
  
In the summer of 1986 Amanda got a letter from Milan, Italy. Amanda quickly opened it up and read it.   
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
I am in Milan for a big meeting and I met this person. (Amanda started to smile.) I knew that she was the one for me. (Amanda was so happy. She thought to herself, "Bruce has finally found happiness.") You probably got this big grin on your face right now saying, "Bruce has finally found happiness," (Amanda laughed.) but, (Amanda thought, "Oh no there's a but.") yes there is a but, when I finally found the courage to tell her what I felt, she came running up to me and told me that she was going to marry my best friend. I never got the chance to tell her what I felt. (Amanda's heart went out to him, she felt sad and was ready to cry.) Now don't you go crying on me Kate. (She dried her eyes.) She's happy and that's all that matters. Thanks for listening to my problem again. I feel so comfortable talking with you. I'll be at this address for the next couple of weeks, so I hope that you will write back soon.   
  
Your friend,  
  
Bruce."  
  
As soon as she finished reading the letter she ran to get a piece of paper and pen and started writing quite fast.  
  
About a week later Lee got the letter from Kate.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
My heart goes out to you, but in another way it doesn't. You had the chance to tell her, you could of told her. Of course she would have to choose between you and your best friend, but you should of given her the choice. You are always thinking about everyone else's happiness, what about yours? Out of all people you deserve to be happy and you could of found it with her. Your first love ended in tragic, but you could of made this work. Who knows, maybe she had the same feelings for you. You two could have been together already. Bruce take my advice, if ever you are in love with another woman, tell her and don't let her get away. I hope you aren't angry with me for telling you this, but I am just telling you the truth.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Kate"  
  
Lee didn't whole heartily agree with Kate because he knew that if he told Eva that he loved her after his friend asked her to marry him then there would be a war.   
  
Lee didn't know what to say so he just didn't write back to Kate.   
  
After two weeks Amanda got nothing in the mall from Bruce and she started to get worried.   
  
Amanda: Mother!  
  
Dotty: What is it Sweetie?  
  
Amanda: I think I hurt Bruce's feelings with that last letter that I sent him.   
  
Dotty: Then write back to him or go to his home address and see him in person.  
  
Amanda: I couldn't do that!  
  
Dotty: Why afraid of what he might say?  
  
Amanda: No, the address that he gave me goes to a post office box. So I don't know his real address.   
  
Dotty: Oh, well write to him again and see if he responds.  
  
Amanda: I will, but I am not going to apologize to him.  
  
Dotty: I didn't say a word. Not one single word. (She got up and left.)  
  
Amanda wrote back to Bruce in Milan.  
  
It was a letter full of apologies and how she didn't mean to hurt him more than he already was. Of course she didn't mean them because she meant what she said before, he should have told her, but she wanted her friend back.   
  
But the following week she got the same envelope back saying that no one by that name lives at that address anymore. So she wrote the same letter to the P.O. box.   
  
After almost six months Amanda heard nothing from Bruce. She knew that it was over. She was angry and sad at the same time. She was sad because her friend of ten years is no longer her friend, but she was mad at him because the least thing he could of done was write to her, plus she figured that they weren't truly friends. If they were the best of friends, something like this would not pull them apart.  
  
That night...  
  
Joe just came back from work Amanda was tending to her sons: Honey, I'm home.  
  
Amanda: Hi Joe.  
  
Joe: Honey, what's wrong? You look like you just lost a friend.  
  
Amanda said under her breath: I did. (But then she spoke out.) Nah, I'm just a little tired.   
  
Joe: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Amanda: That's okay. (She kissed him.)  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The minute that Lee came home from Milan Billy sent him out on another mission in Guam. It was supposed to be an easy assignment, but it turned out harder then it was supposed to be. He never got a chance to write to Kate.   
  
After six months he finally got home and went straight to his post office box to see if Kate wrote to him. When he opened the box up about five envelopes fell out and there were some still in the box.   
  
Lee: What the heck? (He gathered them all up and went to his apartment.)   
  
When he got to his apartment he opened them up and found an assortment of apologies from Kate. Lee felt so bad and started talking to himself: Kate thinks that I'm mad at her. (Then his conscious started to talk to him, "Of course she does, you nut, you didn't tell her that you weren't.)  
  
Lee opened the last one and his jaw opened with surprise.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
You haven't written back to me in over six months. Here it is Christmas time and instead of enjoying the Holiday Spirit I am thinking about you and how lonely you are and how much more pain I put you through. I'm sorry old friend.   
  
You know you could at least of written to me to tell me if were through or not. But no not you. What, is this some kind of revenge? I put you through pain and now you have to put me through pain. That's not how friends communicate Bruce. If you truly thought me as your friend, you wouldn't let something like this come between our friendship. Ever heard the saying, "That's what friends are for. To tell you the truth when no one else will."? Well, that's what I did.   
  
Kate."  
  
Lee's heart was in pain. He lost his dearest friend. He realized that he had to do something.   
  
He ran down to the flower shop around the street and bought some daisies.   
  
Late that night he went to Amanda's old house (Dotty's house) and put the flowers and a letter into the mailbox and ran off.   
  
In the morning Amanda, Philip, and Jaime took their usual walk (Or in other words Amanda walked while pushing Philip and Jaime in their stroller.) to Dotty's house. When Amanda got there she noticed the flowers in the mailbox. She and her sons went into the house.  
  
Amanda: mother, someone brought you flowers.  
  
Dotty: Who dear?  
  
Amanda: Oh my gosh!  
  
Dotty: What is it?  
  
Amanda: It's from Bruce!  
  
Dotty: What?  
  
Amanda quickly opened the letter and started to read it.   
  
Dotty: What does it say?  
  
Amanda read it out loud.   
  
"To my dear friend Kate,  
  
Please believe me when I say that I am sorry. I never intended to hurt you so much. I know you were telling me what was supposed to be said, but I don't think I was ready to hear it. You're right Kate. Like always, I hate that. (Amanda laughed.) I didn't stop writing to you because I was mad, I just didn't have enough time. We lost of few people down at work and I had to work triple time. I was sent over to Guam to do some work over there and I never found a single moment to write to you. I hope that you do believe me.  
  
Kate, I said it before and I'll say it again, you are my most dearest, most best, most perfect friend that I have and nothing like that can ever tear us apart. I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy the daisies I hope you like them. Please write back. I will be waiting patiently.  
  
Love your friend always,  
  
Bruce."  
  
  
Amanda and Lee continued to write again.   
  
  
In the winter of 1990 Joe came home with a big package.  
  
Amanda: Honey, what is that?  
  
Joe: It's a brand new computer.  
  
Amanda: What do we need a computer for?  
  
Joe: Well, soon there is this new thing, called the Internet, which is going to come out. It allows you to find anything on it. People also say that you can talk to people from all over the world and send mail through the computer in seconds.   
  
Amanda: Seconds?!   
  
Joe: I'd figure that that'd impress you.  
  
Amanda wasn't really impressed, she was just happy. Now if she could get Bruce to get one of these Internet computer things then they can talk more. At that moment she felt guilty, here she is married to the man she loved, but she's thinking about her best friend.   
  
Amanda: Yeah.   
  
Joe started right in on setting the computer up.   
  
Amanda wrote to Bruce about the Internet and told him to get a computer.  
  
He wrote back saying that he didn't really know how to use a computer, but he would learn for her sake.  
  
In 1991 the Internet came out and Joe got it hooked up to their computer. He showed Amada how to use e-mail and AOL.   
  
  
Starting in the summer Joe started to work down in South America. He was down there more then he was in the states with his family. Amanda was feeling very depressed.   
  
Her mother had the boys that night and Joe was still in South America. Amanda was playing on the computer when someone binged her.  
  
Amanda: User "Bruce512" has sent you a message. Would you like to accept it? (Amanda hit yes.)  
  
Bruce512: Kate!!  
AngelSD: Bruce!! Hi! (Amanda finally snapped out of her depression.)  
Bruce512: What's up?  
AngelSD: Nothing much. I tell you, you're name is just so creative.  
Bruce512: Thanks. What's yours mean?  
AngelSD: Ever seen "Charlie's Angel"?  
Bruce512: Oh yeah. So you liked Sabrina the best?  
AngelSD: Well, actually I liked Bosley the best. But Sabrina is my favorite Angel.  
Bruce512: I liked the Blonde hair girl.  
AngelSD: You would.  
Bruce512: What was that?  
AngelSD: Nothing. :) Look, Bruce, I've had a hectic week and I'm tired. Do you have an e-mail address? I'll write to you in the morning and explain everything.  
Bruce512: Sure. It's secretagentman#1@aol.com   
AngelSD: That's cute, are you trying to tell me something? (She said trying to be funny.)  
Bruce512: I have no clue what you are talking about ;-)  
AngelSD: Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
Bruce512: Okay, night.  
AngelSD: Night.  
  
In the morning Lee checked his e-mail out and got a new letter from a Angellady3@yahoo.com. He opened it and read it.  
  
"Bruce,  
  
Sorry that I was so short with you yesterday and today, but I've had a very hectic week. Joe is working in South America and has been gone almost three weeks. I don't know if I can handle it. Bring up two boys without a constant father around isn't easy. I don't know what to do. Well, I have to go. Write back soon.  
  
Angel lady"  
  
Lee quickly wrote back, well as quickly as he could with two fingers he wasn't that good yet, and left to go to work.  
  
Very later that night, after the boys went to sleep Amanda went onto the computer to check out her mail.  
  
"Kate,  
  
I'm sorry to hear what Joe is doing to you and your boys. These very years are going to be important years in your son's lives. Believe me, I've been in that situation before. Oh how I wanted my parents, or even my Uncle, to be there while I grew up. But all I had was a best friend. Kate, whatever happens I will always be there for you and so will your mother. You are the strongest person that I know and I know that you will get through this. I am not that good with words, so I hope that I am saying the words that you need to hear. Write to me and just remember that I am here with you every step of the way.  
  
Secret agent man"  
  
Amanda had to laugh once again at the name. Amanda wrote back a little response back telling him that she needed to hear the words that he would be there for her. She needed someone else then her mother to be there for her.   
  
Months went on Joe couldn't be home for Christmas; in fact he would be missing both his sons first birthday. That was it she was through. She's been through this with Joe. Joe wanted her and the kids to move to South America to live with him, but she couldn't do that to the boys. The boys needed a neighborhood like the one they were in to grow up in. She planned on telling him that she wanted a divorce, as soon as he returned in February.   
  
By early October the divorce was finally through. She had to plan everything around Joe's steady work in South America.   
  
In mid October Joe moved out and the boys were at a friends house, she finally got the house to herself again. So she went onto the computer with a carton of ice cream and a bottle of soda.  
  
As soon as she signed onto her AOL Bruce binged her.  
  
Bruce512: Kate! Hi! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while.  
AngelSD: I just finally got through with the divorce.  
Bruce512: Sorry.   
AngelSD: I realized that after missing Christmas and also missing the boys birthday's for the first time. I wanted to do something about that. He then wanted the boys and I to move down to S.A with him, but I couldn't do that to the boys.  
Bruce512: No that's not a good place to bring the boys up in.  
AngelSD: So I asked for a divorce and he agreed.   
  
They talked on about other things and their pasts before they became friends. Lee told Kate old stories about himself in hopes that he could put a smile on Kate's face. He succeeded.   
  
For the next few months they would talk over AOL and send e-mails with each other.   
  
Then one day in March of 1993, Lee got an e-mail from Kate.  
  
"Bruce,  
  
I found this wonderful man and we are seeing each other. (She went on about a few other new things that were going on in her life.)  
  
Write back soon Bruce.  
  
Kate"  
  
  
Lee couldn't be happier for her and so he wrote to her and told her that.  
  
Amanda was writing less and less and wasn't on AOL that much anymore.   
  
  
One day in October of 1993...  
  
Amanda brought Dean to the train station, waved good-bye, and then started to walk away when the train started to move.   
  
While walking, someone bumped into her and turned her around.  
  
Amanda: Excuse me?!  
  
To Be Continued...  



	7. The first year of SMK!

Title: Chapter 7: The first year of SMK.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't.   
  
Summary: There are three AOL conversations. In order starting with the first one, "The First Time", "Service Above and Beyond" and "Weekend."  
  
Timeline: The first year of SMK. 1993-1994.  
  
Thanks: Would like to thank manda from paxtv forum for letting me use her story of how she met Lee for the same way that "Kate" and "Hank" met.  
  
Author's note: Hey there. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but I just finished a term paper, work has been hectic, and I had this story written about three times, but my computer is so stupid that it keep on deleting my story. So here it is finally. Oh also, I know the way that Lee and Amanda met are really different, but I couldn't have them telling the truth, because they would know who each other are and it would totally destroy what I want to write. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh also, I don't think that Lee would really act like this in the first conversation, but I thought that it would be cute. Enjoy.  
~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~  
  
The night after the first case was solved, Amanda sat down at her computer. She turned her AOL on and Bruce was already on, so she binged him.  
  
AngelSD: Hey there!  
Bruce512: Hi there Angel face. (Amanda loved to be called that.)  
AngelSD: I am so sorry that I have not written to you lately, but I the last few days have been very hectic.  
Bruce512: That's okay, I haven't been home enough to even turn on my computer.   
AngelSD: Oh.  
Bruce512: You want to talk about it?  
AngelSD: About what?  
Bruce512: Your hectic week.  
AngelSD: Oh no, no need to burden you with all my problems.  
Bruce512: Kate, that's what I am here for.  
AngelSD: No, that's okay.  
Bruce512: Okay. Well guess what?  
AngelSD: I hate him!!  
Bruce512: No guess again. :)  
AngelSD: I really hate him.  
Bruce512: So what did Charlie do now? (Charlie was the name that she used for Dean.)  
AngelSD: Who?  
Bruce512: Charlie? Your boyfriend.  
AngelSD: Oh, what about him?  
Bruce512: Is he the one you hate?  
AngelSD: Hate? Charlie? What are you talking about?  
Bruce512: (Lee drew out a loud sigh.) You said, "I hate him!" who is 'him'?  
AngelSD: Ohhhh! I got you. Oh, um, he is this guy at work.  
Bruce512: Oh a guy huh?  
AngelSD: Yeah. OH! Shush up!  
Bruce512: Make me. Okay, so tell me about this guy.  
AngelSD: Well, okay. Let's call him Hank.   
Bruce512: Okay.  
AngelSD: Well, you see, I was dropping Charlie off at the airport when this guy walks into me! I get thrown down to the ground and he never even stopped to see if I was okay or not! Anyways, I had an interview to go to today and guess what?  
Bruce512: (Lee quickly read) What?  
AngelSD: He works there!!  
Bruce512: Where?  
AngelSD: So anyways, part of the interview was an on the job experience.   
Bruce512: Oh that's cool.  
AngelSD: No, not when it's with Hank.  
Bruce512: Why's that?  
AngelSD: All he does is yell and is really mean.  
Bruce512: Oh I'm sorry.  
AngelSD: So after my, hopefully, boss tells me that I did a great job, Hank walked me out.  
Bruce512: Ooooo.  
AngelSD: Shush up. And you know what he tells me?  
Bruce512: That he lovesssss you?  
AngelSD: No! My gosh! I wished.  
Bruce512: What?  
AngelSD: I mean... Oh gosh! I HATE YOU TOO!  
Bruce512: Fine be that way!  
AngelSD: He tells me that they are probably not going to need me.  
Bruce512: Oh he's just saying that because he LOVESSS you!  
AngelSD: He does not!  
Bruce512: And you love him!  
AngelSD: I do not! I have a boyfriend.  
Bruce512: So?  
AngelSD: So, it's not right to have a boyfriend and be in love with someone else.  
Bruce512: Oh so now you're admitting that you love him!  
AngelSD: BRUCE!!!!  
Bruce512: Fine then break up with your boyfriend.  
AngelSD: No! Good night Bruce.  
Bruce512: Good night Mrs. Hank!  
AngelSD: Ahhh!  
Bruce512: Hey can I come to the wedding?  
AngelSD: Good night!  
Bruce512: Is that a yes?   
AngelSD: NO!   
Bruce512: Oh fine! I thought I was your best friend.  
AngelSD: You are.  
Bruce512: Good! Kate and Hank sitting in a tree.  
AngelSD: I am going!  
Bruce512: K-I-S (Amanda turned her AOL on.)  
  
On Lee's side of the computer...  
Lee: How rude. She didn't even say good-bye. Wonder what her problem is. (He opened his e-mail up and started to type to Kate.)  
  
  
The next morning Amanda got up early and checked her e-mail out and noticed that Bruce wrote to her. She opened it and read it.  
  
"Angel,  
  
Hey there. I am sorry for last night. I hope you know that I am just teasing you. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something. You wouldn't let me say anything between your "I love Hank" story. :) (Amanda just smiled.) But I wanted to tell you something. Yesterday, I went to work and there was this woman in my boss's office. I asked him what she was doing here and *she* answered, "I am interviewing for the part of your secretary." I do not work with anyone. I just don't. I tried to tell her that I didn't need anyone working with me, but did she take a hint? Noooo! So I don't know what to do. Where do you work? You were talking about last night.   
  
Write back soon.  
  
Bruce"  
  
Later that night Lee got a very short letter from Kate.  
  
"Bruce, it's okay, I knew you were just kidding. Shush up and take it like a man, you are acting just like Hank. I tried out for a photographer for my local newspaper. Sorry so short. -Kate-"  
  
About two months went by and only a few letters were written between the two friends.   
  
One night Lee got a letter from Kate with the subject title saying. "Help! What do I do?" Lee quickly opened it up and read it.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
Hey there! Guess what? Charlie asked me to marry him. (Lee said to himself, "She doesn't sound too happy.") I mean it's not a bad thing, he's reliable, sturdy, always there when you need him, and the boys and mother loves him. He's so good to all of us and I decided that the boys really do need a father figure. I thought that it would be a good idea to marry him. But I can't help but think that I can do so much better then him. Am I sounding selfish? I mean I don't even know any other guy. Well, all except Hank, but he doesn't even know I am alive. I mean he's got a new girlfriend ever other week. So tell me what should I do?  
  
Kate"  
  
  
Very late that night Amanda could not fall asleep, so she got out of bed and went to see if Bruce wrote back to her yet. She got on and saw that he did write back.  
  
"Dearest Angel,  
  
I think you already know the answer to your own question. But I think you just wanted another opinion and I am going to give you my honest answer: DO NOT marry him. For starters you make this guy sound like a car, "reliable, sturdy, always count on". You're not buying a car Kate. Another thing, out of everything you told me, you never once said that you loved him. And no Kate you are NOT selfish. I agree with you, you deserve so much more then this guy. This guy of yours, Hank, where is his brain? He's like a scarecrow! (Amanda gasped at the coincidence.) He doesn't even know what good he has right in front of him. Kate, you just wait a little while he'll come around, if he knows what's good for him. I tell you what. If neither one of us are married by the time we are 40, how about we marry each other? That gives us 7 years. Okay? :) Now go tell Charlie no.  
  
Talk to you soon.  
  
Bruce"  
  
Amanda laughed at Bruce's question and replied saying that she is holding him to it.  
  
A few weeks later. Amanda just got out of the hospital, Lee just left her house after checking up on her, and everyone was now asleep. Amanda got on the computer and was writing an e-mail to Bruce when suddenly Bruce binged her.  
  
Bruce512: Hey there Angel!  
AngelSD: Hi there Bruce. So what's up?  
Bruce512: I hate her!!  
AngelSD: Who?  
Bruce512: My secretary.   
AngelSD: Why?  
Bruce512: She's making me... she's making me...  
AngelSD: She's making you do what?  
Bruce512: She's making me feel weird things.  
AngelSD: LOL weird things? What kind of weird things?  
Bruce512: I don't know. I feel funny when I see her, I'm jealous when she talks to other men, and I don't know why!  
AngelSD: (Amanda starts to laugh) Bruce, you're in love.  
Bruce512: I am not!  
AngelSD: Yes you are! Oh no!!  
Bruce512: What?  
AngelSD: Now we can't get married in 7 years. This stinks! And yes you are in love.  
Bruce512: Oh stop it. No I am not!   
AngelSD: I don't care what you say, but you are. I know. So when did these feelings start to occur?  
Bruce512: Just recently. She was seeing this guy, who I know IS NOT a good person, but she didn't believe me. I acted very jealous. But then she got into a predicament and ended up in the hospital. I rode to the hospital in the ambulance with her and I just tried to soothe her while she was lying there unconscious. And at that minute I knew that I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.  
AngelSD: So did anything happen to her?  
Bruce512: No.  
AngelSD: Then tell her that you love her.  
Bruce512: But I can't.  
AngelSD: Why not?!  
Bruce512: Everyone that I love wind up dieing.   
AngelSD: (Amanda thought for a minute and realized that he was right.) Bruce, you have been given a second chance with this girl, you should take advantage of it and tell her.  
Bruce512: But I don't love her.  
AngelSD: Then wait. These feelings that you have are going to grow and the minute you know you should tell her, so you don't lose her.  
Bruce512: Thanks. You always know what to say. You're just great Kate.  
AngelSD: Anytime Bruce. Anytime.  
  
(They both got off and Amanda went to bed. She was glad that she didn't tell Bruce what just happened to her. She didn't like to lie to Bruce in the first place, but she knew she had to. He could be a bad guy. Amanda laughed at the thought and fell asleep.)  
  
A few months later Lee and Amanda had to be husband and wife at a resort to stop a kidnapping from occurring.  
  
After supper Phillip got on the computer and started to talk to his friends on AOL.  
  
Amanda entered the living room: Oh, Phillip, you are on the computer.  
  
Phillip: Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I finished all my homework and it's still a little early so I didn't think that you would mind.   
  
Amanda: Oh no I don't mind.  
  
Phillip: Okay, thanks mom.   
  
Amanda tried to keep herself occupied, but it didn't last too long. She soon found herself pacing in the kitchen.  
  
Amanda: What am I doing?! I am acting like a teenager. This is no good.  
  
Meanwhile at Lee's apartment...  
  
Lee: Kate where are you? I need to talk to you. Sure the one night that I want to talk to you, you can't be on.   
  
Back at Amanda's house...  
  
Dotty enters the kitchen and sees Amanda pacing back and forth: Amanda.   
  
Amanda jumped about a mile high: Mother, what do you need?  
  
Dotty: Nothing, the computer is free.  
  
with Amanda ran out: Thank you mother.   
  
Amanda went to the computer; she wanted to tell Bruce about her and "Hanks" weekend.  
  
When she got on she binged him.  
  
AngelSD: Hi Bruce!  
Bruce512: Guess what?  
(Amanda sighed; she wasn't going to be able to tell Bruce her story again.)   
AngelSD: What?  
Bruce512: To tell you the truth, I don't know.  
AngelSD: What are you talking about?  
Bruce512: Well, you remember that secretary that I told you about?   
AngelSD: The one that you love, but won't admit to it yet? Yeah, I remember her.  
Bruce512: (Lee totally ignoring her statement.) Well, my boss needed me to go to this really big meeting, and well I needed her to go me to make it look like I was married. Big businesses like to make deals with men who are settled down.  
AngelSD: Okay so...  
Bruce512: Well, at this resort something strange happened.  
AngelSD: Like what? (Oh she was interested now. Juicy details.)  
Bruce512: I don't know, that feeling I had before came back head on.  
AngelSD: You acted like a married couple that was in love and you liked it.  
Bruce512: Okay, so maybe just a little, but...  
AngelSD: Oh there's a but! Tell me.  
Bruce512: That does not excuse my behavior.  
AngelSD: (Amanda gasped thinking that he did something really bad.) What did you do?  
Bruce512: It's not what you think. It's just that...  
AngelSD: Can you finish something without pausing?  
Bruce512: Well, see when we were in public we had to flirt, touch, and look like we were in love.  
AngelSD: Yeah...  
Bruce512: Well, I enjoyed it too much.  
AngelSD: Oh my gosh! Bruce its just love! Stop torturing yourself and admit it!  
Bruce512: I don't love her, but just being with her made me feel so good.   
AngelSD: Well, at least she doesn't play with your feelings.  
Bruce512: What was that?  
AngelSD: Nothing, I am just letting some anger out.  
Bruce512: What's going on with Hank?  
AngelSD: Nothing.  
Bruce512: There has to be something.  
AngelSD: No see there's the problem, there is nothing going on between us.  
Bruce512: Tell me. Let it all out.  
AngelSD: Well, on our last work assignment we were getting really close, at least I thought so. I really thought so. When I got home from work the other day, Hank comes to my house, the way he sounds when he talks, he sounds so serious like he's ready to tell me something really important, so, I think, I got this delightful look in my eye, and I think I scared him, because the next thing that he says is, "You forgot your lens cap."   
(Lee laughs. Not at the situation, but out of curiosity of if she could really say that all in one breath. Then he realized that he really wanted to know.)  
Bruce512: Well, he is one stupid man. Not to notice what's right in front of his nose and not tell you anything. If you ask me he sounds like a guy who is just afraid of commitment.   
AngelSD: Maybe you should listen to what you say.  
Bruce512: Maybe we should meet.  
AngelSD: What?  
Bruce512: Do you want to meet with me?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The beginning of the meeting

Title: Chapter 8: The beginning of the meeting.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't.   
  
Summary: Not gonna say that would just ruin it!  
  
Timeline: The first year of SMK. 1993-1994.  
  
Author's note: I know this is probably nothing that nobody expected, but I did say in my first story that this DOES follow the movie, "You've got mail" Bob is my character. I needed a guy with Lee, like in the movie, so I asked Bob for some help. I hope you guys enjoy.   
~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~  
  
  
Amanda gasped: Meet? He wants to meet? Oh my gosh! What do I do? What do I say? (She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.)  
  
Bruce512: Kate you still there?  
AngelSD: (Amanda decided that she had to write something.) Bruce I'm scared?  
Bruce512: What? Why?  
AngelSD: Well, what if I'm not what you expected?  
Bruce512: What?  
AngelSD: Well, what if we meet and you don't like me and that ruins our whole friendship?   
Bruce512: That could never happen.   
AngelSD: What makes you so sure?  
Bruce512: Our friendship runs deeper then appearance.   
(Amanda started to run her fingers through her hair and she said to herself: Oh my gosh! What if he's a bad guy and he knows who I am? That would not be good.)  
Bruce512: Kate, you can say no. If you got a reason why you don't want to meet me then I would understand.  
(Amanda laughed) AngelSD: Why couldn't Hank be more like you? But yes, I will LOVE to meet you.   
(Lee smiled from ear to ear) Bruce512: That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet you Angel face. You know you should really leave this guy. He doesn't deserve you.  
AngelSD: :)  
Bruce512: So why don't we meet at a little restaurant called Paradise Cafe.  
AngelSD: That would be great and I'm in the middle of reading "Pride and Prejudice" so I'll bring that with a flower in it so that you can identify me.  
Bruce512: Good idea, but please no rose.   
Angel: Okay. I won't ask.  
Bruce512: Thanks. Oh when do you want to meet?  
AngelSD: How about this Saturday night around 9:00p.m. This way work will more then likely be all done.  
Bruce512: Couldn't agree with you more.  
AngelSD: Now why couldn't there be more men like you out there.  
Bruce512: What can I say? I am one of a kind!   
AngelSD: Good night Bruce.  
Bruce512: Sweet dreams Angel face.   
(They both got off and had a very restful sleep.)  
  
  
That Saturday night...  
  
Amanda grabbed her book and her jacket and was about to leave the house when...  
  
Dotty: Amanda dear, where are you going?  
  
Amanda: I'm meeting Bruce tonight. I told you.  
  
Dotty: That's right! Tell him I said hi.  
  
Amanda: Will do. Good night mother.   
  
Dotty: And stay out late will you?   
  
Amanda: Mother! Good night!! (She leaves.)  
  
  
In Lee's apartment...  
  
Lee, being really excited about the night, he was actually on time; he had time to spare. Lee was standing in front of his full-length mirror wearing a suit and his socks, and he was straightening his tie. He looked at his watch and noticed that he was running late. He grabbed his suit jacket and left. He walked back into his apartment.  
  
Lee: Where am I going without my shoes? (He thinks.) Where are my shoes? That's right they are in the kitchen. (He runs through his kitchen and slides across his tile floor. He caught himself before he fell down. He grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.)   
  
Considering that he had a lot of time on his hands, he decided that he should walk there.   
  
On his way there he kept on thinking of what this meeting could be like, when all of a sudden he bumped into some guy.   
  
Lee: Excuse me. Sorry.   
  
Guy: Lee! Hey-hey. What's up?  
  
Lee: Not much, Bob.  
  
Bob: You know you still owe me that drink.  
  
Lee: Well, I can't right now.  
  
Bob: Can I walk with you? I got some girl trouble.   
  
Lee: Sure. (Bob was one of the only guys from work that Lee didn't mind talking to.)   
  
So they talked about Bob's girl problems, then Bob brought up Amanda: You know that partner of yours is quite...  
  
Lee: Stubborn? And she's not my partner.   
  
Bob: No not what I was going to say, I was going to say attractive.  
  
Lee: What?   
  
Bob: Oh come on. You mean to tell me that you don't think she's at least a little attractive?  
  
Lee stopped in his tracks: Okay maybe just a little. (Bob just stared at him.) Okay, maybe a lot, but she's still stubborn!  
  
Bob laughing: Okay. Okay. So tell me where are you going?  
  
Lee: To met a friend.  
  
Bob: What kind of friend?  
  
Lee told him a little bit about "Kate".   
  
Before they knew it they were standing outside the door of "Paradise Café".  
  
Bob: Well, here we are. You want me to go in there with you?  
  
Lee: Nooo. No need too. I can handle the rest on my own.   
  
Bob could tell that he was just a tad bit nervous: Hey, why don't I just check in there to see what she looks like?  
  
Lee: Bob, really, I can handle this on my own.   
  
Bob: Then why aren't you in there yet?  
  
Lee: Because...   
  
Bob: I'll just take a look.   
  
Lee: Fine, if it'll make you feel better, just go ahead and check.   
  
Bob: Good, now you said that she has a book and a flower right?  
  
Lee: Right.  
  
Bob: Okay. (He looks in the window) Whoa, now there's one gorgeous looking girl. (Lee looks at him.) But no book. (Lee sighed.) I'm looking, I'm looking. Okay now there's someone in there with a book, with a flower in it.   
  
Lee: Well...  
  
Bob takes a look at the woman and gasps at whom he sees: She's very pretty. (Lee said nothing.) But...  
  
Lee: But? There's a but?   
  
Bob: She's kind of an Amanda King pretty.  
  
Lee: And?   
  
Bob: What? You said that Amanda King was very attractive.  
  
Lee: Yeah, so, who cares about Amanda King?  
  
Bob: Well, if you don't like Amanda King then you aren't going to like this girl.  
  
Lee: What? Why?  
  
Bob: Because she *is* Amanda King.   
  
Lee ran to the window: What? No! This can't be!  
  
Bob: So what are you going to do about it?  
  
Lee started to walk away: Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Bob: You're just going to leave her sitting there, waiting for someone?  
  
Lee: Yeah. Good night Bob. I'll see you on Monday. (He started to walk away.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  



	9. The Meeting

Title: Chapter 9: The meeting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. And this one is just like the movie, I do not own the movie either. I just totally love it and it belongs to the person who thought it up. Just borrowing some lines from it.  
  
Summary: So what happens when Lee confronts Amanda?  
  
Timeline: The first year of SMK. 1993-1994.  
  
Author's note: I know this is probably nothing that nobody expected, but I did say in my first story that this DOES follow the movie, "You've got mail". Sorry it took so long to get this up. Had birthday, graduation, graduation party, family, and other things. Enjoy.  
  
WARNING: Runs a little away from Amanda's character. She's a little mean in this and I'm sorry. I made her as nicely mean as I can. Please don't flame too much.  
~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~  
  
Amanda is sitting in the café waiting for "Bruce" to show up. She sits there fiddling around with her book and her daisy.   
  
Waiter: Would you like another tea ma'am?  
  
Amanda: Yes, yes I would. Thank you. (And hands him her tea cup. And continues to look around.)  
  
The door opens and she sees Lee come into the café. Not at all thinking that he could possible be Lee, she grabs her book and tries to avoid him. But it's too late Lee has spotted Amanda.  
  
Lee walks over to Amanda: Hello Amanda. Well isn't this a coincidence.  
  
Amanda looks up finally: Hello Lee. (She said without any joy in her tone.)  
  
Lee: Would you mind if I sat down? (Grabs the chair.)  
  
Amanda puts out her hand: Yes, yes I would mind. I am meeting someone.   
  
Lee sits down anyways: I'll just sit here until your someone shows up.  
  
Waiter comes along and gives Amanda her tea: Would you like anything sir? (Asking Lee.)  
  
Amanda: No. No thank you. He's not staying.  
  
Lee: Coffee. Black. Thanks. (Waiter goes away.)  
  
Amanda: No! You are not staying. (Trying so hard not to get loud or mean.)  
  
Lee: Like I said, I'll just stay till your friend arrives. (Taking a look at her book) Hmmm... "Pride and Prejudice".   
  
Amanda: Yes, I'm reading it.  
  
Lee: Yeah, I could tell. You know it wasn't such a bad book.   
  
Amanda: Really? I didn't know you could read... (Lee gave her a not so pleasant glare. Clapping her hand over her mouth.) I'm sorry. I mean I didn't know you read that book.  
  
Lee: See, there are a lot of things you don't know about me.  
  
Amanda: Well, if you just open yourself up a little more, then I could know a little bit about you.   
  
Lee: Nah, I don't open up to a lot of people that I open up to. (The waiter came with his drink.) Thank you. (He took a sip.)  
  
Amanda: You are a strange man.  
  
(Just then the door opened up and Amanda looked; a rather handsome man and around the same age, come into the café. Amanda hopped that that was him. She grabbed her book and placed it in front of her. Lee was watching her fuse over a guy that wasn't "Bruce".  
  
Lee: Amanda, I don't think that's him.  
  
Amanda: And why would you say that Lee? (Lee pointed, back to the man and saw him kissing a woman around the same age as he.)  
  
When Lee turned his head back around Amanda sighed and asked: Please leave. Lee, please just leave.  
  
Lee: Well, you don't have to ask me twice. (He grabbed his drink and sat directly behind Amanda.)   
  
Amanda sighed and just took out her book and started to read again.   
  
Soon another young man came into the café. He was wearing a red baseball cap.  
  
Lee: You know what that red hat reminds me of? (Amanda didn't not answer him.) The first time we met.  
  
Amanda: The first time you were mean to me.  
  
Lee got up and sat down in the chair across from Amanda again: Mean?  
  
Amanda: Yes mean.  
  
Lee: Would you like to elaborate on that?  
  
Amanda: You rammed into me, which was NOT fun, you told me I did nothing really big to help you, and you never once thanked me for saving you. (Feeling bad after she said that because she knew it was a bit mean.)  
  
(Just then the door opened up and Amanda looked. A man wearing a magician costume walked in.)  
  
Lee: I'm guessing that's not him either. So he is, he I wonder? And will you be mean to him too?   
  
Amanda: No I will not be mean to him, because the man that is coming here tonight is completely unlike you. He's kind, funny, and has a wonderful sense of humor.  
  
Lee: But... he's not here.  
  
Amanda: Well, if he's not here then there's a reason for him not being here because there is not a cruel bone in his body. But I wouldn't expect you to understand that. (Lee opened his mouth to say something.) You are nothing but a lonely man who craves for things that he wants, but does nothing to get them.   
  
Lee: That's my cue. (He put down some bills. Enough to pay for his own drink and her's.) Goodnight. (He gets up and leaves.)  
  
The minute that he leaves, Amanda wants to start crying. Never in her life has she ever been this mean to anyone in her life. She sat there and didn't care if Bruce came or not. All she cared about was that she knew that she hurt her friends' feelings way too much.   
  
  



	10. After the meeting.

Title: Chapter 10: What happens next.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. And this one is just like the movie, I do not own the movie either. I just totally love it and it belongs to the person who thought it up. Just borrowing some lines from it.  
  
Summary: So what happens after the meeting?  
  
Timeline: The first year of SMK. 1993-1994.  
  
Author's note: I know this is probably nothing that nobody expected, but I did say in my first story that this DOES follow the movie, "You've got mail". Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was supposed to have it up Sunday, but I had a bit of a writers block. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
  
Amanda sat in the café wondering why she did what she just did. Amanda lost track of time and didn't know what was going on.  
  
Soon a waiter came over to Amanda: Ma'am, we are closing. You have to leave now.  
  
Amanda snapped out of it, looked around, and noticed that no one else was there: Oh, I am sorry.  
  
Waiter: No problem ma'am.   
  
Amanda left. Before she reached her car she passed by a trashcan and threw the flower away.   
  
She drove all the way home. When she got home she went straight to her computer and found out that Bruce was not on line, and he did not send her an e-mail.   
  
She went straight up stairs, collapsed on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lee just got back to his apartment after walking around the city for a long time. He listened to the machine and heard his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, yell at him over the answering machine about how he stood her up. He didn't care all he could think about was that his long time best friend was Amanda. He didn't know what to feel.  
  
  
Monday at work Lee was talking to Bob.  
  
Lee: She was mean, and stubborn, and the only thing pleasant about her was the way the curls in her hair rested gently on her shoulders.  
  
Bob: Yeah, but if you just try to get to know her, she might wind up being a real...(Lee opened his mouth to finish Bob's sentence when someone called him.)  
  
Lee: Bob, I'll see you later.  
  
  
Amanda made it through the first half of the day ignoring Lee.   
  
At lunchtime, Amanda and a few of her friends at work went out to lunch.   
  
Amanda has told them all about Bruce and she told them about how they were to meet.  
  
Lisa was the first one there and when she saw Amanda, she didn't even wait for her to sit down: So, what happened?  
  
Amanda: He never came.  
  
Lisa: He stood you up. (Making it a statement instead of a question.)  
  
Amanda sat down and said: I wouldn't really say that. I figured that there had to be a reason why he didn't show up. Something terrible, and unexpected that made it impossible to show... What if he took one look at me and left?  
  
Lisa: That is so impossible!   
  
Amanda: Maybe he was walking over and he got robbed.  
  
Lisa: Knocked unconscious.   
  
Amanda: And by the time that he came too, it was very late, and he had to go to the police.  
  
Just then Rose came up: What happened?  
  
Amanda: He was unable to make it.  
  
Rose: He stood you up?  
  
Lisa: He could of gotten into a car accident.  
  
Amanda: Yeah, and he was rushed to the hospital.  
  
Lisa: He could be unconscious.  
  
Amanda: In a comma.  
  
Rose: Oh!!!  
  
Amanda: What?   
  
Rose: He could have been that guy that got picked up last night.  
  
Amanda: Who?  
  
Lisa: That killer.   
  
Amanda: No.  
  
Rose: So he was arrested last night.  
  
Lisa: And couldn't call you.  
  
Rose: It was a good thing he didn't show up...  
  
Lisa: You've could have been killed.  
  
Amanda: It couldn't have been him!!   
  
Rose: So how long did you wait there for him?  
  
Amanda: Not too long. Lee Stetson showed up.  
  
Rose: Lee Stetson?  
  
Amanda: I don't really want to talk about it. (Amanda picked up her menu.)  
  
Just then the last friend showed up, Jackie: So?  
  
Rose: He didn't show.  
  
Jackie: He stood you up!?  
  
  
Lee never showed up to work on Tuesday and Amanda found out why; he took a vacation.  
  
That night, once again, "Bruce" did not write to her. So she decided to write to him. She sat down and started typing.  
  
  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
I have been thinking about you so much more then usual, since Saturday night. I sat there at "Paradise Café" for so long; I felt so foolish. Why didn't you show up? I whish I knew why. I have known you for the past 20 years and I thought that I knew you. You just don't seem like that kind of guy who would do something like that.   
  
Anyways, while I was waiting for you I did something so mean, so rude, so not me. "Harry" showed up and sat with me. We were talking and for the first time (that I can remember) I said some evil mean words. Even though the words didn't mean a thing to him; considering that I am just someone that he wants out of his life; what if it did? What if I did hurt him? Did I loose a friend forever?  
  
A friend in need,  
  
Kate"  
  
By the time she finished her letter, she had tears in her eyes, she shut down her computer and went to bed.  
  
  
Meanwhile... earlier that day...  
  
Lee lounged around in his sweatpants, t-shirt, and bathrobe. He sat on the couch with some Guacamole dip, some wine, and watched the T.V. He didn't pay much attention to it though. He didn't know what to do with the new information that he found out.  
  
Lee: I'm Harry. (Takes a good swig of the wine) I'm Harry. (Takes another good swig) What am I going to do? (Looks around as though looking for someone to talk to.) I need a dog!   
  
After spending the rest of the day and most of the night just thinking, he finally got to his computer and found a letter from Amanda. He quickly read it and decided at first not to do nothing about it. He walked away from the computer and just started pacing.   
  
After a few moments he decided to write to Amanda.  
  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
I am in Chicago..."  
  
Lee didn't like where that was headed so he deleted and tried again.  
  
  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
I was stuck in a meeting in my office, on the 28th story, and the electricity went out, and I couldn't use a phone to call you."  
  
Realizing how pathetic that sounded he deleted it all again and tried one last time.  
  
  
"Dearest Kate,  
  
I cannot tell you the reason why I could not make it on Saturday. Maybe one day I can explain and I hope that in time you can forgive me.   
  
I am also sorry for what happened. You went to go meet a friend and met the enemy instead. I am sorry for adding additional pain to you; you never deserve that. As for what you said; whatever it was; I am sure that he deserved it and he more then likely provoked you into saying it. Kate, you have lost no friend, he will come around soon. I am sure of it. As for me, I am always here for you, listening, waiting patiently for a reply.   
  
Your friend always and forever,  
  
Bruce"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Breaking up in the elevator

Chapter 11: Breaking up in the elevator.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. And this one is just like the movie, I do not own the movie either. I just totally love it and it belongs to the person who thought it up. Just borrowing some lines from it.  
  
Summary: So what happens after the meeting?  
  
Timeline: The third year of SMK. 1996  
  
Author's note: This may be a little off character. I don't know. You read it and tell me. I hope you enjoy! I only have two chapters left and I hope to have them down before I go off to college, September 4. Enjoy!! :o)  
~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
  
Amanda was telling Lisa, Rose, and Jackie, the new news about "Bruce"  
  
Rose: So did he say anything about wanting to meet you again?  
  
Amanda: No, I think we're just going to be on of those people that write letters to each other their whole entire lives.  
  
Jackie: Besides, she's waiting for Lee.  
  
Amanda mouth fell open: Never... I would never... You are totally wrong!  
  
Lisa: Look girls she's stumbling over herself. (the other girls laughed)  
  
Amanda: Okay, so what if I am? (All four girls had a fun discussion after that.)  
  
  
  
Later that night Lee and Lesley go into the apartment building and onto the elevator.   
  
Lee: Hi Charlie (He said to the elevator boy.)  
  
Charlie: Good evening Mr. Stetson.  
  
There was another woman there a little older then the three of them. Lee smiled at her and said "hi", she smiled back.  
  
After a few seconds of riding the elevator, it stalled.  
  
Leslie: What the HECK just happened? (She said, not too calm at all.)  
  
Charlie: (Hits all the other buttons on the elevator panel)  
  
Lee: Charlie, what are you doing? (He asked calmly.)  
  
Charlie: I just hope we don't plummet to the bottom.  
  
Other woman: Can it do that?  
  
Lee: No. (Grabs the emergency phone) Hello? Hi Mark, this is Lee. Charlie, two women, and I are all stuck on the elevator between the second and third floor.  
  
Leslie grabs the phone and starts to yell in it: If you don't get up her in two shakes I'm gonna...   
  
Lee pulled the phone back and said to Leslie: Calm down.  
  
Leslie: Calm down!? You just have to live in such a crappy apartment building!  
  
Lee back into the phone: Mark, you still there? Yeah, call the super then 9-1-1. 9-1-1 (He said very slowly.)   
  
Leslie screamed: The Fire department you idiot!   
  
Lee put his finger up to his mouth to silence her: Sorry about that. Yes the fire department. Got that? Okay thanks. (Hangs up the phone)  
  
Charlie: You know if we all jump into the air at the same time the elevator might think that no one is in here and move.  
  
Leslie: That's not going to work!  
  
Lee: Just try it. On the count of three jump. One... two... three... jump. (Everyone jumped and nothing happened.)  
  
Leslie: What a dumb idea that was  
  
Lee: Calm down. You're not helping anyone being like that.  
  
Leslie: Why should I be helping anyone anyways?  
  
Lee sat on the floor next to Charlie totally embarrassed about what Leslie was doing.  
  
  
About 20 minutes later...  
  
Other lady: If I ever get out of here I'm going to start talking to my friend again. We've been friends for so long, one little fight shouldn't really matter.  
  
Lee smiled over at her.  
  
Charlie: If I ever get out of here I'm asking Debra to marry me, I love her, I don't know why I haven't asked her yet. (He pulled out his wallet and showed her picture to Lee.)  
  
Lee smiled: Pretty.  
  
Leslie: If I ever get out of here, we're moving out of this dump!  
  
Lee: If I ever get out of here I'm...  
  
Leslie interrupted him: Agh! Where's my lipstick. (Lee looked at her) What?!  
  
At that moment Lee didn't really know what he wanted to do when he got out of the elevator. All he did know was that he didn't want Leslie. If Amanda were here she'd be making sure that everyone else was all right before she started going panicky. Lee noticed that once again he was thinking about Amanda. He thought for a while and decided that maybe he should for once act on his feelings. He wasn't sure yet how to tell Amanda that he's Bruce. He couldn't right now he didn't know what he was doing. He thought that maybe he'd invite Amanda over tomorrow for dinner.  
  
  
Late that night Amanda was having a hard time falling asleep. So she decided to go and see if Bruce wrote to her.  
  
She sat down at her computer and found out that he did.  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
I got onto the elevator this evening to go to my apartment. An hour later I got off the elevator and broke up with my recent girlfriend.   
  
While sitting in that elevator, I thought hard and long about things, and everything became clear to me. I won't go into details (because I would more then likely get lost) but I will say that there was a man in the elevator, with me, who knew exactly what he wanted and I was wishing that I was as lucky as he. Do you know what you want?  
  
Drop me a line soon,  
  
Bruce"  
  
  
Amanda wrote back to him with a quick letter.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
No, I don't know exactly what I want, but I do have an idea of what I would like to have. But let me ask you a question. Just because you know exactly what you want, does it mean that it's the best for you?   
  
I thought, when I got married, that it was exactly what I wanted, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted or expected.   
  
I don't know what I am actually trying to say in this letter, but it does get you thinking doesn't it?  
  
Talk to you soon,  
  
Kate."  



	12. 11b: A friendly chat!

Chapter 11b: A friendly chat  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. And this one is just like the movie, I do not own the movie either. I just totally love it and it belongs to the person who thought it up. Just borrowing some lines from it.  
  
Summary: A chat  
  
Timeline: The third year of SMK. 1996  
  
Author's note: SO SORRY GUYS THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN PUT AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! SO SORRY!!!! ~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
  
  
The next night...  
  
Bob and Lee are at a bar having some drinks.  
  
Bob: So, who was it you said you broke up with?  
  
Lee: Leslie.  
  
Bob: Would I like her? (Lee gave him a look. Bob laughed.) I'm just kidding man.   
  
Lee: No, I don't care it's just, don't you have your own girlfriend?  
  
Bob: Nope. A couple of nights ago, when I got back to the apartment, we got into a huge argument and she threw me out.   
  
Lee: Sorry man.   
  
Bob: No problem. I'll just have to find another girl, shouldn't be that hard.  
  
Lee: Oh right. It'll be a snap to find the one person that fills your heart with joy.  
  
Bob: (laughs a little.) Don't be ridiculous. Have I ever been with someone like that? (Lee doesn't say anything.) Have you?   
  
Lee stayed quiet for a little while thinking about the one person who did fill his heart with joy, but he didn't have her because he was too afraid to tell her.  
  
Bob: Lee? (Waves hand in front of Lee's face)  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Bob: You were just staring for the past few minutes.  
  
Lee: Oh sorry. Look I gotta get going. (Puts down some money, enough for both their drinks.) There, now I bought you that drink. (Smiles and leaves.)  
  
To Be Continued....  
  



	13. Second Chances

Chapter 12: Second Chances  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. And this one is just like the movie, I do not own the movie either. I just totally love it and it belongs to the person who thought it up. Just borrowing some lines from it.  
  
Summary: Second Chances are given for friendship and meetings.  
  
Timeline: The third year of SMK. 1996  
  
Author note: I know that in the third season Lee and Amanda rarely had any fights, but we can pretend right? Enjoy! :)  
~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
A week after Lee had drinks with Bob, Amanda and Lee went on another assignment. Amanda almost got killed and when they got back to the Agency they had a big argument. Lee said some hurtful things and Amanda ran out of there before she could say something that she would soon regret.  
  
That night Lee tried to get a hold of Amanda, but no one ever answered.   
  
The next morning, a Saturday, Amanda woke up not feeling good at all.  
  
A: Well, at least the boys and mother aren't home this weekend. (She got out of bed to make some tea and she unhooked all the phones as not to be disturbed.)  
  
Lee tried calling her all day Saturday, but once again he never got a hold of her. He wanted to go talk to her, but decided against he. He decided that maybe he should just let her cool off so on Monday he can talk to her and hopefully she'll forgive him.  
  
  
On Monday morning Amanda called in sick. Dotty drove the boys to school and then went out to do some errands.   
  
Meanwhile... Lee got some Daisies for Amanda and went to work.  
  
When he got there he realized that Amanda's car wasn't there. He went inside and talked to Mrs. Marsden  
  
Lee: Morning Mrs. Marsden  
  
Mrs. Marsden: Morning Mr. Stetson.  
  
Lee: Did Amanda come in yet?  
  
Mrs. Marsden: No she didn't. She called in sick and won't be in today.  
  
Lee: Thank you. (Places his badge back onto the table and leaves.)  
  
Lee drove to Amanda's house knowing that the boys were at school, but didn't know what her mother was up to that morning, and didn't really care. If she was there he could introduce himself, if not then he figure he has nothing to worry about.  
  
When he got to Amanda's house he found out that there was no car in the driveway and figured that Dotty was not home. So he grabbed the flowers and ran to the front door ringing the doorbell.  
  
Meanwhile... inside...  
  
Amanda got out of bed and went downstairs to make some tea.   
  
Before she could make her tea she heard the doorbell ring and she went to go see who it was through the peephole.  
  
When Amanda saw that it was Lee, she sighed: What do you want *Mr. Stetson*? (She said in a not so very nice voice.)  
  
Lee winces at that, but remembering how he called her Mrs. King in the same type of voice, when he made her leave his office Friday night: Amanda, can I please come in?  
  
Amanda: No! (She said very sharply and mean.) Go back to work!  
  
Lee: I'm not going back to work until I talk to you!  
  
Amanda: Then talk!  
  
Lee: Not through the door! (And he walks away from the house to see if he can see any windows open and saw that Amanda's window was opened a little.)  
  
Amanda: Well, then I guess your just going have to live with it or you'll just have to wait till tomorrow.  
  
Lee: Can I *please* come in? (He asked in a very sweet and convincing tone.)  
  
Amanda wanted so much to allow him to come in so they could talk and get everything back the way it was, but she really didn't want him to catch her cold: No! That's not a very good idea! I'm sick; (Lee started to climb the trellis) I'm sniffling; (He gets to her window and opens it) I've been sleeping for 24 hours a day. I'm barely awake. (Lee entered her room and then ran downstairs as quietly as he could.) I have a temperature and I think I'm contagious. So I think you should just go away.  
  
Lee started to laugh quietly at seeing Amanda talking through the door: Amanda, I'm not out there anymore.  
  
Amanda screamed.   
  
Lee continued: Your window was opened.  
  
Amanda: Fine, you're here. What do you want?  
  
Lee: I heard you were sick and I was just making sure that you were okay.  
  
Amanda, who is still standing next to the door: I'm fine. (Then opened the door and motioned him to leave.)   
  
Lee: And I brought you some flowers.   
  
Amanda closed the door: Awww! Thank you. (She took them.)   
  
Lee: Also I came... to... uh... to apologize. (Amanda opened her mouth to say something when Lee cut her off.) I know I said some pretty mean things to you and I am very sorry. You almost got killed out there and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you. (Amanda smiled.) You're my best friend and a great partner. (Amanda opened her mouth again to say something, but once again Lee cut her off.) I know I said that you didn't do anything to help me and that I didn't need you, but the truth is, is that you helped me in a way no one else ever has before and I do need you. And, so I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Amanda: Lee, I'm sorry too. (She cried and hugged him. He hugged her back.)  
  
Lee: Amanda, we're crushing your flowers.  
  
Amanda pulled back: Oh. (She laughed a little.)  
  
Lee took the flowers: Here let me get a vase for your flowers and you go sit down, you're sick.  
  
Amanda went to go sit down on the couch and Lee went into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase.   
  
Lee called from inside the kitchen: Would you like some tea?  
  
Amanda: Sounds perfect!  
  
Lee puts on the water and brings out the daisies and places them on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
Amanda: So how's Leslie? (Yelling at herself for bringing up a subject that she really didn't want to know about.)  
  
Lee sat down in another seat: I don't know. (Amanda gave him a confused look.) We broke up about two weeks ago.  
  
Amanda: Oh. I'm sorry. (Thinks for a minute) Everyone is breaking up. You, Phillip broke up with his first girlfriend, this one person I know broke up in an elevator. Before it, or after it, or was it during it? (She asked herself.) Anyway, (the water kettle started to whistle so Lee got up.) when I saw you at the coffee house I was waiting for him and I was so...  
  
Lee: Charming.  
  
Amanda: I was not charming.   
  
Lee: Well you looked charming.   
  
Amanda: I was so mean.  
  
Lee: Do you want any honey?   
  
Amanda: Yes. I was so mean.  
  
Lee brought in the two teacups in and sat down again: Come on Amanda that was last year! And besides I was the mean one. But you should let it go, we have grown a lot closer since that time.  
  
Amanda smiled: Yeah we have.  
  
Amanda put her tea down and said: I think I'm going to get some rest, read a little maybe.  
  
Lee: (Gets up) Sounds good. Before I go can I ask you a question?  
  
Amanda lies down onto the couch: Sure.  
  
Lee: What did happen to the guy at the café?  
  
Amanda: Nothing. (Letting out a disappointed sigh)  
  
Lee: But you're crazy about him. (He stated, not asked.)  
  
Amanda: Yes, I am. (She said calmly.)  
  
Lee: Then why don't you run off with him? What are you waiting for?  
  
Amanda opens her mouth to say something and then closes it. Then she said: I don't really know him. (She hid her face into the back of the couch.)  
  
Lee: Really?   
  
Amanda lifting her head up: You wouldn't believe this... but... I... I only know him through the internet. (Amanda hid her face again)  
  
Lee: Really?  
  
Amanda: And before that we wrote to each other.  
  
Lee: How long have you known each other for?  
  
Amanda: Since we were 16.  
  
Lee: Wow. (Amanda kept quiet. Lee then grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered Amanda.) Do you know what I think?  
  
Amanda: What?  
  
Lee: I think that you should meet him. No. Wait. I take that back. Why would you want to meet someone you're crazy about?  
  
Amanda: Hey! I don't think that I need...  
  
Lee: (Covers her mouth with his hand.) Now see, I just bring the worst out in you. I should go now before you say something that you will regret for years to come. (He smiled.)  
  
Amanda laughed and whacked Lee with a pillow.  
  
Lee: Hey! Fine! I'll get going. (He smiled) Feel well soon. I want my partner back.  
  
Amanda smiled: Okay. Thank you for the flowers.   
  
Lee smiled, kissed her hand, and left.  
  
  
  
Later that day Amanda wrote to Bruce.  
  
"Dear Bruce,  
  
I've been thinking about this and I think we should meet.  
  
Write me back soon.  
  
Kate."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
One chapter left!!  
  
  
  
  



	14. You've Got Mail: Fianale

Chapter 13: You've got mail: Finale  
  
Author note: Well, I finished it 45 minutes before I start college. I hope you guys like it.   
  
Just want to thank Jenna for all her help and to everyone else who has helped me out with this story. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers for their wonderful reviews and even to those who wrote to my e-mail. (You know who you are.) Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to do this! So, thank you very much all of you. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. And this one is just like the movie; I do not own the movie either. I just totally love it and it belongs to the person who thought it up. Just borrowing some lines from it. I also do not own Bruce Boxleitner, just borrowed his name for this one chapter and I mean not to insult him.   
  
Summary: Not this time! :)   
  
Timeline: The third year of SMK. 1996  
~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
"Dear Kate,  
  
We should meet and we *will* meet, but not right now. I am in the middle of a project that needs tweaking.  
  
Bruce."  
  
The next morning Amanda got to the Agency before Lee did, as usual. She went to the Q-Bureau and started to make some coffee.   
  
A little while later Lee came in and said 'Good morning' but Amanda never heard him. She was too deep in thought about Bruce's last e-mail.   
  
Lee: Amanda? (Waves a hand over her eyes)  
  
Amanda came out of her deep thought: What? Oh hi Lee.  
  
Lee started to laugh: What were you just thinking about? (Amanda was starring out into space again.) Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Huh? Oh. What? Lee, what does it mean when a guy says he's in the middle of a project that needs tweaking?   
  
Lee laughs: Tweaking?  
  
Amanda: Yeah.  
  
Lee: T-W-E-A-K-I-N-G?  
  
Amanda: Yes Lee.  
  
Amanda told him about the e-mail that she got from "Bruce".  
  
Lee: It sounds like he's married.  
  
Amanda gasps: No!  
  
Lee: Yup. Married with two kids.  
  
Amanda: No!!  
  
Lee: And what makes you say that?  
  
Amanda: Because we know each other very good and besides he would of told me.  
  
Lee: Suit yourself. I just tell you what I know. (Stands up to leave) Well, it time for me to go to the meeting. See you later.  
  
Amanda pulls out the pocket watch: Lee, it's only 9:00. Your meeting doesn't start until 10:00.  
  
Lee turned around to say something to Amanda when he spotted the watch: Hey.  
  
Amanda: What?  
  
Lee: Um... nice watch. Were did you get that?  
  
Amanda: From him.  
  
Lee: Oh *really*.  
  
Amanda: Yeah.  
  
Lee: Can I see it?  
  
Amanda: Sure. (Stands up and hands it to him) Just be careful with it. It used to be his fathers.  
  
Lee held the watch in his hand and kept saying to himself, 'I know. I know. ' He never thought that he'd see this watch again. He turned it over and read the inscription. "My best friend, my love, we will be together forever."   
  
Lee: It's nice.  
  
Amanda: Lee, are you okay.  
  
Lee: Yeah. I'll see you later. (And he left.)  
  
Amanda: I cannot figure that man out!  
  
  
That night...  
  
Amanda sat at her computer and was totally paranoid, but she decided that she had to ask.  
  
"Bruce, I know this is a strange question to ask, but are you married?"  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Lee sat down on his computer to see if Amanda wrote to him.  
  
She did and he read it and started talking to himself, making a gasping sound: I cannot believe she would ask something like that. What possessed her to ask me that? (And laughed to himself.)  
  
  
The next morning Amanda got a letter from Lee and read it.  
  
"Kate,  
  
Am I married? How could you ask a question like that? Don't you know me at all? Don't you trust me? Oh let me guess. All of your friends say that the reason why we haven't met yet is because I'm married. Am I right?"  
  
  
The next day Lee took Amanda out for lunch.  
  
Once they sat down Amanda said: He's not married.  
  
Lee: You asked him?  
  
Amanda: Yes. (And she told him what he said.)  
  
Lee: He never answered the question.   
  
Amanda: Yes he did.  
  
Lee: No he didn't.  
  
Amanda: He nailed me. He knew what I was after. Which is, by the way, just like him.  
  
Lee: He did not answer the question did he?  
  
Amanda sighed.  
  
Lee: He's probably ugly.  
  
Amanda: Very unlikely and I don't care. Besides, our friendship runs deeper then appearance.  
  
Lee shocked that she used his exact words: And who told you that?  
  
Amanda: He did.   
  
Lee: Defiantly ugly.  
  
Amanda sighed.  
  
Lee: So, what's his screen name?  
  
Amanda shook her head: What? Why?  
  
Lee: What are you afraid that I'll talk to him? Think about it, I don't even know how to turn a computer on.  
  
Amanda: Bruce512.  
  
Lee: 512.... He's 512 years old? (Amanda laughed) He has 512 scars from when he had chicken pox.  
  
Amanda: The number of people that thinks he looks like Bruce Boxleitner.  
  
Lee: The number of people who thinks.... Who?  
  
Amanda: Come on you remember. He played in that spy series back in the 80's.  
  
Lee: Ah, yes.   
  
Amanda: You know you sort of look like him.  
  
Lee: I look like an old guy that used to play on a spy show?  
  
Amanda: Let's just forget about it.  
  
They got up and started to walk through the city.  
  
  
Lee: The number of girls he went out with.  
  
Amanda: We are talking about him, not you.  
  
Lee just laughed and said to himself: If only you knew. If only you knew.  
  
They walked up to an ice cream vendor and Lee bought them each one.  
  
Amanda: His... his birthday. (Lee stopped and opens his mouth, but Amanda cut him off.) No, no that can't be it.  
  
Lee: Why not?  
  
Amanda: It's just... no. (Thinks for a moment) Lee when *is* your birthday?   
  
Lee gasps: You mean you don't know?  
  
Amanda: We never discussed it before.   
  
Lee: Well, now I just fell hurt. (Pretending to act hurt.)  
  
Amanda: Oh stop it.  
  
They walked back to the vette and went back to work.  
  
Before they left to go to work, Lee invited Amanda out to lunch on Saturday afternoon.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Amanda got a letter from "Bruce"  
  
"Kate,   
  
How about meeting Saturday 9:00p.m, in front of the reflection pool, Lincoln Memorial side? I'll be wearing a red hat.  
  
Bruce."  
  
  
On Saturday afternoon Amanda met Lee for Lunch.  
  
Amanda and Lee started to talk  
  
Lee: Tonight?  
  
Amanda: Yeah, in front of the Lincoln memorial.  
  
Lee: Well, that must mean that he lives somewhere near here.  
  
Amanda: Yeah, isn't that strange, I've could of seen him so many different times and not even know it.  
  
Lee: You've could of seen him every single day and not know it.  
  
Lee walked Amanda to her car.  
  
Amanda: You know Lee, I was just thinking... and you and me... well we've been getting closer and I was...  
  
Lee: Amanda, you don't have to explain anything. I know. (Amanda gave him confused eyes.) When you meet your friend tonight, you guys are going to be so happy and when you're happy, that makes me happy, and when I'm happy, that makes Billy very happy. So in the end everyone will be happy. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be great. (He smiled because he knew that after tonight he will be with Amanda and just the thought of that made him smile.) Now you get going home and get ready for tonight. See you Monday. (And he walked away before Amanda could say anything.)  
  
Amanda sighed; she never got to say what she really wanted to say. She wanted to know where she stood in his life, because she knew that she would forget about Bruce to be with Lee. She got in her car and went home.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Amanda: Good-bye mother.  
  
Dotty: Good-bye Amanda. Have fun.  
  
Amanda: I will. (She left and made her way over to the reflection pool.)  
  
  
When she stood in front of the reflection pool and waited for "Bruce" to show up.  
  
After a few minutes another reflection in pool joined hers. A man with a red hat stood next to her. She slowly turned her body towards his and noticed that his head was down and his hat was covering his face. Amanda slowly tipped the hat off and gasped at whom she saw.  
  
Amanda with forming tears in her eyes: Lee?  
  
Lee: Hi Kate. (He said in a soft and gentle voice.)   
  
Amanda started to cry: I so wanted it to be. I wanted it to be so badly.  
  
Lee cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb: Don't cry Angel face. Don't cry. (Amanda smiled.)  
  
Lee slowly moved closer to Amanda and kissed her slowly, but passionately. Amanda put her arms around his neck and sunk her hands into his hair, deepening the kiss.   
  
They pulled apart and Amanda asked: So what does 512 really stand for?  
  
Lee laughed: My birthday. (Amanda smiled)  
  
Lee kissed her again and they poured all their love for one another into this kiss.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
